Photons Carry Light: Part Four
by Wrappedupreason
Summary: A more humorous story compared to the other ones, however this is my favorite one I have written. I hope who ever reads this enjoys it as much as I did writing it. I really love all of these characters and had so much fun with this.


_**Photons Carry Light: Part Four**_

Most of the morning had been spent trying to keep up with the training. Devyn had been juggling multiple tasks that involved trying to learn protocol and the structure Starfleet held within a short period of time. They had also endured some serious shade from the rest of the crew- their quick enrollment into Starfleet had rubbed many of them wrong since Devyn didn't have to do a lot of the many pre-request's it took to even enlist.

Despite getting the dirty looks from some of the crew Devyn found life aboard Voyager pleasant and everything they had dreamed of. Being a part of something bigger than they would have ever known was encouraging. They had nobody to thank more than Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay who had long since forgave them for their discretion when it came to the planet they left. _ It's all in the past Ensign _Janeway had said clapping their shoulder before sending them back to their duties.

All in all it had been a rough adjustment to living amongst the stars, but Devyn was coping and coping well.

"Ensign Devyn assist Lieutenant Kim and tell us what you find in the long-range scanner readings." Commander Chakotay looked towards the young Ensign and then looked at Harry who stepped aside chuckling slightly.

This was a routine scan they did at least ten times a day to make sure they weren't missing anything that could be approaching or nearby.

"Yes Commander." Devyn said walking up to where Harry was on the Bridge. They started the procedure and had a concentrated look on their face.

"Well Ensign what is it?" Chakotay answered more harshly than he normally would trying to install fear in the young and new Ensign.

"From what I see there isn't anything out of the normal that is in our path." Devyn said glancing at Harry who offered no help. "At least I think so?"

"You are correct Ensign." Chakotay said winking slightly.

Devyn sighed deeply and handed over the controls to Harry who started to adjust the panel to his liking after the Ensign had moved the controls around.

"Commander may I continue my shift assisting Seven of Nine in the astrometrics lab?" They asked looking at the floor still unable to fully look at Chakotay.

Chakotay looked at Devyn sternly and then nodded saying, "Go ahead but you are relived in two hours' time Ensign. Make sure to return to your quarters after then." He finished walking towards the helm.

"Yes Commander." And then they left quickly.

Chakotay looked at everyone on the bridge and laughed as they all started to chuckle. Hazing wasn't a ritual on Voyager, but since this was the first person that they had join their crew they decided that making them suffer just a little for fun wasn't out of the question.

Devyn walked off the bridge and told the turbo lift to take him to the correct floor where the Astrometrics lab is and exhaled. They leaned into the side wondering if this was the right decision because it was all becoming hard. They felt the lift stop and then saw Captain Janeway enter.

"Where are you headed Ensign Devyn?" She asked folding her hands in front of her.

"Astrometrics Captain." They said standing up straight.

"I am as well." And she told the computer which floor to go. "How are your lessons going and which department do you enjoy the most?" She asked.

Devyn thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I honestly don't like the pressure the bridge has. It's like the focal point of the ship and I don't really enjoy having that responsibility. So I enjoy the Astrometrics lab the most. It's where I can just study the universe." Devyn finished looking sheepishly at the Captain.

"Oh yes the bridge has its stress, but don't dismiss it just now because everyone gets an opportunity to work on the bridge and you will as well as long as we are in this quadrant." She motioned with her hands and as soon as the doors opened, she held them out so Devyn would go first.

Janeway saw the bright blonde locks of Seven's hair on her shoulders as she worked at her consol. Her Starfleet uniform gave Janeway a jolt of pleasure at seeing it on her.

Seven had been adjusting to wearing the newly registered Starfleet uniform since she had worn it to rescue her lover from the penitentiary that had taken up entirely too much of their time.

"Seven of Nine I would like to continue our lessons now that I am done with my bridge duty." Devyn said out of breath like they were tired of being shuffled around.

Seven looked at Janeway and smiled which caused a warm feeling in the Captains middle section.

"Ensign please continue these adjustments I am making." Seven gestured for Devyn to join her next to the consol. "I am working on making our systems work more proficiently with Borg technology. If we are successful, we can utilize it as to apprehend danger before it is close enough to cause damage to Voyager. It might even help detect chronitons." She finished stepping away and letting Devyn take the controls. She smiled at Janeway.

"Ensign we will let you work and then will assess the programing you have done in ten minutes." Captain Janeway said nodding for Seven to follow her to the back of the lab.

They both retreated to the far end of the lab and watched as a nervous person slowly started to work the controls and relinquish the problem from their coworker.

"He will not be of use for this problem, Kathryn. As willing as Devyn is, their knowledge is limited and will be unable to find a solution." Seven said grabbing Kathryn's hand and pulling her closer so both of their bodies were touching. "I just wanted to see…what would happen." Seven finished with a smile at the Captain.

"Oh I know but it's good to challenge to someone even if it scares them, Seven." Janeway leaned up and kissed Seven on her neck making sure Devyn was deeply immersed in the work.

"Is this what the training is for Starfleet, Kathryn?" Seven asked.

"No, but I find it amusing. Devyn is smart and quick, and I like to test them in all areas that they could be useful in." Janeway said pulling Seven closer to her. "I like to make sure that our Ensigns can have an aptitude for all fields that are in Starfleet regulations." She finished fully pulling Seven so she was pushed against her chest and they were backed against the wall of the lab so Devyn couldn't see them. "Don't you think so?" Janeway asked coyly tracing a finger down Seven's chest.

Seven grabbed Kathryn's hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed each fingertip gently. "I find it acceptable, Captain Janeway." She returned the gesture of love with a flick of her thumb over Kathryn's mouth with the inexorable eroticism they exuded constantly when in proximity of one another.

"I hope to see you in our quarters tonight but only if you don't require regeneration." Janeway said.

Seven sighed.

"I assume you do require regeneration then?"

Seven exhaled deeply before answering. "Yes, I do, but only a few hours." She held Kathryn's hands and then looked back at the Ensign who looked completely flustered. "I shall regenerate for three hours and then join you, my love."

"That sounds alright to me." Captain Janeway said. "Make sure this one goes back to their quarters." She nodded towards the confused Ensign. "And make sure they know they couldn't have figured this problem out and you were just joking with them."

"Joking, Captain? A ruse that ensues a humorous outcome?" Seven tilted her beautiful head to one side.

"Yes make sure they know…but also make sure they aren't confident." Janeway added before kissing her lovers' hand and leaving the lab.

Seven turned around and joined Devyn at the console abruptly shaking the things she would like to do to her Captains body.

"Ensign what have you concluded?"

"I am not entirely sure I know how this system works Seven of Nine." They said cautiously backing away and looking up at Seven. "Although aren't you an Ensign as well?" Devyn asked.

"You are correct I am also an Ensign like you. However, I am also considered a senior officer so my…opinion is valued far above yours." She finished winking at him as she re-configurated his calculations. "You are flawed in your delivery of this assignment. Make sure to always evaluate the inevitable with the inevitable."

"Ensign Seven, that's contradictory. It is impossible to face the unknown with the unknown." Devyn said.

"When we are on Voyager, we always face the unknown with the unknown. You are dismissed Ensign." She finished with a flourish of her hand smiling slightly and he left nodding at her and then entering the turbo lift and before he left fully, she added, "And you are to resign to your quarters until your shift at 0600."

"Yes Seven." They said already looking tired.

Seven watched Devyn leave and then proceeded to finish her work and left the lab for her regeneration cycle.

She had not enjoyed the inconvenience it had on her relationship with Kathryn. It interrupted their nightly rituals she had become accustomed to. Her newfound purpose in life was centered solely around Kathryn and their all-consuming love. A love that Seven never even thought plausible. It still caught her by surprise. The subtleties of loving someone, the minute details, the tender moments that were in the simple act of just existing near the other in an unspoken conversation, and the purity and absurdity of it. Kathryn had told her that their meeting was kismet and in the expansive web of the universe the dew drop on the spider web of their lives cascaded towards each other and that's how it happened. This had been the focal point of Seven's thoughts trying to understand the abstract behavior humans had when determining the unknown.

She finally decided to start the regeneration cycle pressing in the code and standing tall.

…0….

Captain Janeway was almost asleep when she heard the subtle swoosh of the doors open and see the silhouette of her girlfriend walk across the room in the darkness and start to undress out of her Starfleet uniform.

"I almost missed you coming home." Janeway said rolling onto her back and sitting up in bed.

Seven turned towards her and smiled. "I am sorry to have awakened you. I thought you might be sound asleep." She started towards the bed and knelt down, so she was eye level with Kathryn.

"I was asleep but not as well as I do when you are here with me." Kathryn curled her fingers around Seven's ears and then kissed briefly before Seven sat up and started to pull on more comfortable clothes.

"I have gotten a lot more comments about my new uniform than I had expected actually." Seven said almost quietly.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Kathryn sat up in bed.

"Several of the crew have done this…high five? They offer their palms to hit mine. It seems to be some sort of fun nonverbal interaction." Seven finished pulling her pajamas on.

"They are congratulating me on becoming one of them it seems." Seven stepped towards the replicator and asked for a Jameson neat. Janeway smiled to herself at the request sliding out of bed and walking towards Seven grabbing the glass from her hands before she could even put the glass to her lips.

"Computer, Jameson neat please." Janeway said holding the glass hostage. "I see you have found a way around alcohol disrupting your synapsis?"

Seven smirked and then grabbed the second glass from the replicator and followed Kathryn to the sofa in their quarters. "I have adapted."

She continued.

"I have felt overwhelmed lately. I have done this job solidly and now that I am a member of…Starfleet I am suddenly pressured." Seven sipped on her glass and sat down on the couch facing away from Janeway.

Kathryn stepped around and sat next to her girlfriend pulling her legs up so she could lean into her and also have easier access in being able to touch her.

"Why do you feel pressured? Is it just because you are officially apart of Starfleet? From my eyes you have been…official…for quite some time." Janeway ended pulling back the glass of whiskey and stood up pulling Seven to her chest clumsily.

Seven smiled and sat her glass down putting her hands around her lovers back and they kissed tightly. Seven's fingers pulling the auburn hair back in a loving stroke. Placing hands on each cheek balancing the sun in her hands holding it closely and kissing the essence of her lover and holding it in her mouth before exhaling it in one breath.

"I am only stating this because it is what has happened to me since I have put on this uniform." Seven stepped away from Kathryn and filled her glass up again. Janeway found a unity of peace in seeing her lover so completely human. The both sat in silence for some time. Begging forgiveness to the time they would waste not loving on each other. Kathryn and Seven spent all of their free hours with one another. They not only spent in on the holodeck but also curling up together in their quarters. Reading PADDs and consulting one another about life and also the dim progress they have made traveling home. The prospect of making it home and Seven being shunned. All of the social parameters of their relationship and how unconventional it was. The bidding war on them outlasting the infatuation. The universal construct of love itself. All of it.

"Kathryn." Seven said.

"Seven of Nine?" Janeway said back smiling.

"How will this…relationship change once we are back on Earth?" Seven suddenly had a sorrowful look and couldn't make eye contact with her.

Janeway pondered this for a few minutes while also calculating Seven's emotions before responding.

"I don't expect it to change whatsoever. I anticipate that you and I will arrive back home, and I can share the joy of our home with you. I can show you the beauty of Earth…and introduce you to my family." Kathryn suddenly felt shy and sat up asking the computer for another drink.

Seven watched as Janeway stood with one hand on her hip leaning her elbow onto the wall against the windows staring off. She could feel what Kathryn was feeling.

"I hope to meet them when we arrive." Seven said standing up and joining her. Both women clad in their sleep clothes ignorant to the lateness of the hour.

They both stood silently looking out the window. Seven leaned against the panel that was opposite Janeway and looked intently studying a reaction from her. Waiting to see any semblance of disappointment. Wondering whether Janeway actually imagined seeing them in Indiana. Whether or not the person she loved the most would accept having someone like her back on Earth. The questions tended to multiply the more she thought them. They manifested from parts of her that she would not normally question. Having come so far from a drone and now into a full individual that she enjoyed the idea of suffering through the confrontation of a society that hated her 'kind' was overwhelming.

Although, when it came to her and Kathryn it was a different dilemma. Their relationship was unconventional not only that it was a same sex one, but that her lover was also her superior and that she had rescued her from the clutches of the Collective. The love she had founded with Kathryn was unlike any other emotion she had and having Janeway to guide her was easy. It wasn't hard to fall in love, but it was hard to decipher it.

"What are you thinking?" Seven asked.

"I am thinking about how difficult your life is and how hard I have made it for you."

Seven closed the gap between them. "I do not believe by our copulating and romance has made it hard for me." She smiled causing Kathryn to also smile. "I do however share some of the same concerns about when we make it back to Earth."

"You sound like we will indefinitely make it home whereas I haven't held out hope and I feel very guilty for even thinking that…" Janeway paused before finishing her sentence pursing her lips.

Seven had a shrewd idea of what she was going to say. "Yes?" Raising one eyebrow.

"I don't want us to find Earth. I want to gallivant around this strange place with you with our family. If we make it back to Earth, then we will all be dispersed. It makes me sad." She oddly enough was smiling staring into Seven's face.

"The probability of us reaching Earth is low, Kathryn. As dismal as that is, it is only logical that we should assume our journey will continue until we are forced to find a planet to settle on as well…. however one that is not like the previous one."

"See this is what I've been missing!" Kathryn started to pace and Seven watched her and smiling at the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"Just simply discussing topics with a loved one. I know that you and I have been uh courting for some time now, but I sometimes just have to stop and be thankful for it because now I am not sure how I went without it for so long."

Seven kissed her lover. "Every time my lips meet yours it feels like the first time." She resumed exploring her mouth and slid her fingers down Janeway's torso gently brushing her thumbs on the side of her breasts that caused Kathryn to inhale with a small growl. "Lay down on our bed." Seven whispered. Kathryn backed up onto the mattress not breaking eye contact. As Seven approached her, Janeway started to pull her clothes off before Seven's had stopped her. "No. Just lay back. I have constructed this encounter all day." Seven's voice calmer and tender.

"Yes, Seven." Her eyes never leaving Seven's face.

Breaking eye contact she pulled Kathryn so she was flat on the bed her head arching back in anticipation but instead of feeling Seven starting to pull her shirt off she opened her eyes and saw her simply leaning over her caressing the side of her cheek brushing her thumb down her soft throat and then pulling one of her hands up to her face inhaling her palm. Their eye contact was intense and after kissing her way down Kathryn's arm she gently placed it back on the bed while putting her other hand up her soft shirt rubbing her sides and hips and bringing her shorts down slightly as her thumb delicately touched the curls at the base of her navel. Kathryn began to breath heavily with an eagerness wanting Seven desperately to proceed but was also enjoying the prolonged gift of her attention.

She brushed her fingers up the middle of her chest and briefly allowed contact to each of her breasts. Looking down at Kathryn's every squirm and breath as she herself began to inhale the ecstasy of this moment.

She then pulled the shirt up over her lover's body and placed Kathryn's arms up clutching the backboard. Janeway started to become more impatient reaching for Seven's lips before being stopped quietly.

Seven then placed her lips on the center of Kathryn's chest and reached one hand down under the elastic of her shorts and played with the coarse curls lightly. Her lips moved to the side of Kathryn's neck that grew hot with each pass of Seven's. Kathryn enjoyed her fingers playing with her pubic hairs that then folded down each side of her now warm and moist labia and she arched her hips into her hand and as she opened her eyes Seven's intense stare made her genitals throb almost bringing her to climax without having being touched to it. As much as she wanted to have her shorts completely removed the sight of Seven's hand under her clothes made a warmth spread throughout her body. She looked back up at her lover who had not stopped gazing and without breaking eye contact she moved her fingers slowly into the slickness of the pink center and Kathryn gasped and her eyes became heavily lidded while still holding steady to Seven's.

She held two fingers on either side of her clitoris and one directly on top and started to move them slowly up and down causing a small wet clapping sound that made Seven herself become highly aroused. She leaned in and inched closer to her lips kissing them and then hovered over Kathryn's, so their breath was synced. Kathryn wanted to speak to her tell her how much she loved her, but no words came to her mouth. The warmth in her chest was too extreme. She wanted to reach up and grab Seven's face and pull her into a watery kiss, but she couldn't seem to move. She gave in completely letting go of any control into Seven. The two continued to hold eye contact as Kathryn bit her bottom lip feeling close to orgasm. Seven pulled away so she could see her fully and Kathryn closed her eyes with a high-pitched whine that grew into a louder whimper. The arch of her climax was slow and gradual, and she came longer than she ever had and released a moan that became a growl that almost made Seven come too.

As she started the descent of her climax, she opened her eyes again as Seven slowed her movements down until her fingers simply pressed into her come that was slick against the sides of her thighs.

She eventually pulled her fingers out of her sweat shorts and Kathryn was left curling and throbbing with her eyes shut. Seven then got up from the bed leaving Kathryn to regain any words and pulled something out of a drawer near the dresser. She then resumed her position leaning up on her side and put her hand on Janeway's face and she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wow." Is all she could say and they both giggled. "Is that why you hadn't finished your report to me? Scheming up to give me the greatest orgasm of my life?" She mimicked Seven leaning up on her elbow.

"I have imagined certain ways to make love to you for quite some time. Since before we ever kissed. This one had a purpose. To not only give you the 'greatest orgasm of your life' but also because I wanted to watch you. Knowing I can make you feel that way." She took a deep breath. "Sex with you has been the most pleasurable experience of my life, but I felt the desire for something that was solely for you so I could…" She sighed as Kathryn had a curious look on her face. "Present you with this." And she opened up her palm to show a round grey pendant with a starburst raised design in the center of it that was an exact replica of the one Seven had near her temple. It was attached to a long black cord.

Kathryn sat up fully pulling the necklace into her hands and rubbed her finger over the top of it feeling the raised starburst and then looked at Seven glowing. "How did you make this? This isn't something you can replicate?"

"It isn't replicated I made it myself. I did extensive research on how to custom make jewelry- and it turns out I have an aptitude for it." She looked smug.

Kathryn grabbed her top and pulled it over her head and got out of the bed. "Computer raise lights by 25 percent." The cabin lit up enough that she could examine this gift. "I am speechless." She then reached up and felt the starburst that was on Seven's face.

"The pendant itself is…. made from part of my own implant." She pulled up her shirt to show a large patch that adorned her left ribs and the harsh iron looking material was replaced with a large scab.

"Seven!" Kathryn rounded her. "Why would you do that to yourself just for this?" She held up the necklace.

"I knew you would be concerned, Captain. However, I consulted the Doctor about having one of my implants removed as my nano probes might be able to continue the growth of new skin. He said it wasn't risky, and very possible. If my body rejected the newly formed skin, then he would simply replace it with an artificial implant." She pulled her shirt back down over the scab.

"Well… as much as I want to scorn you for hurting yourself, I have to admit…. This is the most romantic gift I have ever received." Seven grabbed the necklace from her hands and stepped behind her back and placed it over her head. It laid perfectly on her sternum.

"I do not adhere to the idea of a marriage type of ring…. Since I cannot wear one on the traditional left hand." She flexed her fingers covered with the grey coverings. "Although I am not opposed to the ceremony, I felt this was more…unique. Like us and our…journey." She watched as Janeway's eyes welled up and she leaned back into Seven who wrapped her arms around her and pulled her hair around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"I will never take it off." And she swayed in her arms.

…..0…

Voyager had been in orbit around a Class M planet that Captain Janeway had of course wanted to learn more about. They had found planets that were hospitable to humans and other life forms before but finding them in the Delta Quadrant posed to be difficult. Even when they had, the life forms on the planets were less that welcoming. Bargaining was always a challenge in this quadrant, Janeway had learned quickly and to be honest, harshly. However, this Class M planet seemed to have no life forms on it aside from microbial and vegetation. They couldn't even detect the presence of mammals or insects which intrigued the Captain more.

She pondered whether or not to send an away team…but she really wanted to see it for herself. That would mean leaving Chakotay in his first command since retrieving him from Viza. She then thought he rather might enjoy the trust again.

Her ready room door mimed.

"Enter." She said taking her posture away from the window to find-

"Ensign Devyn what a surprise. Tuvok has let you leave already?" She stepped down and motioned for them to sit across her desk and she took her seat opposite.

"No Captain I had requested a quick…uh…break in our lessons." Devyn looked tired. She could see the dark under their eyes, and she tried to not smile too widely remembering her first few weeks inducted into the academy. In fact, she doesn't remember getting a full night's sleep since then. Well, especially now with Seven…

"Captain?" They asked.

"Sorry Ensign yes what is it?" She scoffed herself for daydreaming blatantly in front of one of her crew.

"I have been helping Ensign Seven with the environmental scans of this Class M planet and she believes there will be an away mission to take samples and explore." They were twiddling their thumbs skirting around the subject. "And I was just thinking it is a great opportunity for me to go on my first away mission for you know observations and learning purposes only. Since we don't believe it to be dangerous." They finished look at her hopefully.

"Well…I had thought about it, but first I need to gain counsel from my senior staff. I will keep you in mind but remember- as safe as a planet seems from above does not mean it is safe below. I have learned that many times especially in this quadrant…. but since you _did_ give Lieutenant B'Elanna the necessary calculations to help boost our warp core, I will take it into consideration."

"Thank you, Captain!" Devyn smiled widely their purple hued eyes glinting with joy.

"Dismissed Ensign." She waved them out the door and leaned back in her chair considering the proposal her senior staff already knew was coming.

Was her desire to explore distracting her from the main objective? Getting back to the Alpha Quadrant. Before she could delve further into her thoughts her door chimed again.

"Enter." She said again with an air of annoyance until she saw Seven approach the desk.

"Captain I have the final draft of the report you requested on the life forms on this planet." She held out the PADD to Janeway in a very professional manner.

"Thank you Ensign Seven. Or should it be Ensign Nine? What do you prefer?" She asked again gesturing for her to sit opposite her.

"I haven't thought about it much Captain, but whatever you want to call me I will find acceptable." Seven sat with her usual perfect posture her hands clasped at her knees boring her eyes deeply into Janeway's.

"I can think of a few names that wouldn't really be appropriate, and I also wouldn't want anyone else to use." Janeway leaned forward slightly grinning.

"Oh? Please indulge me Captain Kathryn Janeway." Seven also leaned slightly forward.

Before any inappropriate names could be suggested Kathryn's door once again chimed and her eyes rolled leaning back in her seat as Seven did so as well.

"Enter."

It was Tom who always had a grin on his face when finding both of them alone together.

"Hello, my dear Captain and Ensign!" He also approached her desk standing next to Seven. "Sorry to uh interrupt." He motioned to both of them.

"You did no such thing Lieutenant." Seven said before the Captain could reply.

"Well I have a list of spots I compiled that we could safely land a shuttle I thought you should go over." He handed the PADD to the Captain and she placed it on top of several others she had on her desk.

"So what makes you assume we are even going to land Lieutenant Paris?" She mocked.

"Oh I dunno it might be that we all know you so very well." He smiled.

"Hmmm." She stood up walking around her desk, so she stood next to Seven facing Tom. "Senior staff meeting at 1600 hours. Dismissed Lieutenant." She again waved another person out of her ready room.

"Aye Captain" he winked at Seven and left.

"I am fond of Tom, but I do wish he would keep his mocking to himself." Seven stood up.

"He has to he can't help it." Janeway shrugged smiling.

"I am needed back in Astrometrics. I shall see you at 1600 hours Captain." Seven nodded and started to leave but turned around and approached Janeway who didn't move and just smirked.

"I love you." She kissed her quickly.

"I love you." And Janeway pulled the pendant out from behind her grey shirt and held it in her hand.

Seven smiled, "I see you were honest in saying you wouldn't take it off… I assumed that was a clean although unpassable gesture as it does not fit protocol for a Starfleet uniform."

"Being Captain has its perks and to be honest, Seven I don't really give a fuck." She cussed and it caused her partner to chuckle.

Seven held the pendant up to her lips and kissed it and then kissed Kathryn.

"Thank you, Ensign."

"I will see you at 1600, Captain Kathryn Janeway."

….0….

Captain Janeway was the first in the board room looking over the reports her crew had gifted her. She looked up to find, of course, Seven be the next to arrive.

"Punctual as always Ensign." She didn't take her eyes up from the reports only for a split second to wink at her and nod for her to sit next to her.

"Lateness is abhorrent." Seven sat down.

"Tell that to Harry who I am sure will be the last to arrive what do you think?" She asked as B'Elanna and Tom both entered.

"I would place money on that actually Captain." B'Elanna said sitting down next to Seven.

"Actually Tuvok is usually the first here?" Tom looked around.

"Lieutenant Tuvok is ending his lessons with Ensign Devyn and therefore will be later than he usually is." She peered over the report raising her eyebrows at Tom who clapped his forehead jokingly causing B'Elanna and even Seven to smile.

Commander Chakotay, Tom, B'Elanna, Seven, Neelix and soon Tuvok were all there and as she predicted Harry was the last.

"Sorry Captain lost track of time."

"Mmmhmm." She said disregarding this as it was normal for him to be the last. It was enduring at this point. Her little family and their nuances.

"Okay now that we are all here you know what we are here to discuss…and since I have been called out on you 'all knowing me so well'…you know that I would love to know more about this planet. However, my own personal interest has to be agreed upon by everyone in this room. If there is one person who objects than we will continue on our way."

They all stared at her waiting for someone else to pipe up.

"What else do we have to do of course we want to explore this planet." B'Elanna said as matter of facilely causing them all to smirk and laugh. "Captain, I know you like to assume the crew _hates_ your rash decisions, but the truth is they don't. We have been in this quadrant long enough to know that if we're going back to the Alpha Quadrant well then we're going back in style and with a whole hell of a lot of information."

The other senior crew started to laugh loudly at B'Ellana's statement.

"Well then it is settled! I myself am going on this away mission and I would like Neelix to accompany me. I assumed you would want to find some possible plant life that is edible and fresh?" She looked at him and he lit up.

"I already have my bag packed; Captain thank you!"

"Commander Chakotay…you will say here and in charge." She watched his face turn into a wide smile.

"Thank you, Captain." He looked pleased with his assignment. Having full control on the bridge was something he hadn't had since he left for that tormented planet.

"So who else?" She looked around at them all her hair bouncing with each head turn.

"I would also like to accompany you on this mission Captain." Tuvok said. "Of all the M Class planets we have discovered I feel this one requires thorough examination."

"Glad to have you Lieutenant." She said feeling satisfied before adding. "Oh and I had a certain young Ensign who requested I grant them permission to join us on this mission…any thoughts?" She looked at them all.

"I agree that Ensign Devyn should join us. It might be a vital and valuable lesson that they learn how to conduct themselves and the procedures that away missions grant." Tuvok said.

"I too concur. Very well then…" And before she could finish-

"I would like to join this mission as well Captain. I have been meaning to expand my database with plant forms that can be consumed safely. Mr. Neelix and I have a shared interest." She looked at Neelix who looked surprised but happy.

"I'm glad those cooking lessons sparked some intrigue Ensign Seven." He said leaning a little sideways across the table so he could see her properly.

Although Kathryn was already anticipating Seven's request to join them, she thought it funny she could even think it plausible that she would not.

_Where you go, I go _was their motto.

"I'm sure you and Neelix will do an excellent job of course. So it's settled!" She stood up addressing them while doing her normal Janeway pacing. "Let's plan on leaving tomorrow around 0800 hours. Delta Flyer." She was about to end the meeting when Tom pipped up.

"Well….in that case I would like to join you."

"Do you not trust your Captain with your precious shuttle Lieutenant Paris?" Janeway mocked. She enjoyed how casual her crew had become. Still maintaining protocol boundaries but with an air of silliness that always loosened the situations.

"That's not it at all." His eyebrows raised and he held up his finger. "I suddenly want to see what this planet is all about. Maybe find a nice bouquet of flowers for someone I know." He looked at B'Elanna and she rolled her eyes not even looking at him.

"Well in that case 0700 hours so you can make sure the flyer is all geared up for our mission." She chuckled along with the rest of them. "Enjoy your evenings. Dismissed." She watched them file out of the room fondly. Seven was standing next to her fiddling with her hair that was in a higher ponytail.

"By the way did I mention how cute you look today?" Janeway said bumping her shoulder into Seven's.

"I had seen Ensign Wildman wear her hair like this. As we both have the same complexion, I assumed it would have the same effect on me, however it did not." She pulled it out and then fiddled with it some more draping it around her shoulders.

Kathryn watched amused seeing Seven of Nine concerned about her hair.

Seven caught her looking.

"I assume you find this amusing, Kathryn." She read her mind.

"Only because I haven't seen you do this before." She grabbed Seven's arm and led her to the door, and they proceeded to leave the conference room and Captain Janeway was obligated to oblige other crew members in their questions and conversations with her. Being with the Captain came with sharing her with the rest of the crew.

"I shall see you soon Captain Janeway." Seven said getting a nod from her and she left finding the lift down the hallway and she entered it finding Neelix was already in.

"Mr. Neelix thank you for allowing me to accompany you tomorrow." Seven said retrograding to her past formal self.

"Oh Seven you are always welcome! I am looking forward to spending more time with you actually." He said.

She looked slightly confused. "Why is that?"

"Well I haven't had any time with you in quite a while. Naomi feels the same way." He bobbed around on his heels.

"I see." Seven cocked her head to the side. "I apologize that my time is preoccupied with my current relationship. I will correct this…and I am also looking forward to spending time with you…a friend." She added the last bit trying to redeem herself. Although, she actually meant it.

The lift door opened and Neelix left while saying, "See you in the morning!"

Seven often wondered how much her and Neelix actually had in common. Them being the two stragglers that were adopted into the Voyager crew and the only two of their kind. Separating them from the formalities of the rest of the ship. The common past they all shared- attending the Starfleet Academy. Not knowing this quadrant. Things that her and Neelix did not share any connection with aside from each other and now maybe Devyn. She found that her impending mission she would spend a majority of time with him on will be a positive…bonding experience. She had gotten better at trying to connect to other members of the crew. Especially in engineering since she had a playful banter with B'Elanna that caused commotion with her staff that then caused herself to interact with them in a more human way. Was this the first time she was actually processing this? Had she missed this part?

Before she realized she was inside her and Janeway's quarters. She proceeded to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Pulling her hair up and then leaving it down. Frowning at the reflection. She had been told by multiple people, excluding Kathryn, about how _beautiful_ she is but at the moment it felt irrelevant. Was the _beauty _she had deeper than her outward appearance? Something she had never considered until falling in love. She must have not heard the doors open and then Kathryn was watching her from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Something bothering you?" Kathryn asked folding her arms across her chest accessing the situation she was observing.

Seven turned her attention from the mirror to Kathryn. "Just analyzing the complexities of human interactions is all."

"Oh is that all?"

Seven smiled and they both filtered into the living room.

She pulled a pair of pajamas from the dresser and handed them to Janeway and then pulled her own out and they proceeded in their nightly ritual of undressing and then sitting on the sofa with a glass of Jameson.

"So spill my love what is it?" Kathryn pulled her feet up like she always did and sipped on her drink.

Seven pondered finding the right words to explain her feelings correctly.

"I was just thinking about how Neelix and myself are the only ones on Voyager who have one substantial aspect in common with one another."

"And that is?" Janeway pressed.

"We are the only two crew members who are solely unique from the rest of the crew- us being something other than what is from your quadrant. Neelix is the only Talaxian and I am the only former borg." Seven played with her hair and it was something that Janeway had noticed she was doing more often. She wondered if this was something she often did as a child.

"That is very accurate, and I hadn't thought of that. Does this upset you?"

"Not at all… I shared a lift with him earlier after our meeting and he mentioned that he hadn't spent much time with me and how Naomi had also mentioned to him about missing me. I suddenly became aware of how I have been withholding myself and my time for you and you only. I felt guilty." She finished propping her head up with her elbow on the top of the couch. These little actions Janeway would have never seen Seven do prior to their relationship.

"I am also guilty of that. I require your presence at my side with everything. I thought I could get away with you staying behind for this mission, but I knew that was foolish…where you go, I go." She said.

"Where you go, I go." Seven added placing her hand through Janeway's hair. "Although I will use this away time to connect with Neelix more. His admitting he misses me made me feel like I had neglected him and Naomi."

"I agree." Janeway said pulling her whiskey back, "Although I would love to find some time to kiss you in a forest. A real forest. This planet mimics the holodeck program I showed you- the Pacific Northwest one. Do you remember?"

"I have an eidetic memory Kathryn. I remember everything…but especially with us." She also pulled her feet up on the couch, so she leaned into her partner. "I remember something that you might not actually." She proposed.

"Really? Try me." Kathryn scooted closer so they were in distance of reaching one another's lips.

"It was shortly after you had claimed me from the Collective. I had disregarded your orders to save species 8472 and proceeded to beam the alien to the apprehending vessel. In your ready room you condemned my actions do you remember?" She asked seeing the clear residual distain on her face.

"You mean do I remember you blatantly defying my orders directly after I had vouched for your safety on board Voyager oh yes, I do remember." Janeway said raising her eyebrows clearly still stung by the insubordination.

"Regardless, you had stripped me of any control I had with the ships database and I was confined to Cargo Bay 2."

"Are you trying to remind me of how angry I was?" Kathryn said coyly.

"No I am not. I have a point." Seven propped herself up setting her glass down on the table and started to animatedly use her hands to tell the story- a gesture she had learned from Janeway.

"You then came to see me in my cargo bay several days later. It was the first time I had felt some remorse in my actions, albeit brief, remorse, nonetheless. We discussed authority aboard Voyager. After our talk before you left you stopped and put your hand on my shoulder. I wasn't aware of what I was doing so I put my hand on top of yours. You looked at me and had a fear in your eyes then quickly left but before you did you looked at me and we…locked eyes…then you proceeded through the doors." Seven ended.

"I remember everything about this story."

"Except our first touch."

Janeway pursed her lips and looked down at her lap. "You are right I do not remember that."

"That small act of kindness caused me to…feel something for you that then grew into something stronger. If you hadn't placed your hand on my shoulder, we might not be here. I would have continued in my anger for you pulling me from the collective."

Janeway considered this slightly before shaking her head, "No as I recall we butted heads many many times after that situation."

"But every time we did, I could feel a different connection to you. I would sometimes…" She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Seven of Nine out with it!"

"I would do things on purpose as to find myself alone with you." She shrugged her shoulders and downed the rest of her drink.

"No! Did you really?" Janeway hit her shoulder playfully. "What about that time you and B'Elanna got into a fight after you questioned her strength and she punched you and you punched her?"

"Well that was something I didn't expect to happen… I found myself provoked by B'Elanna and her stubbornness. But yes Captain I did expect to have a one on one meeting with you…" Seven sheepishly stood up replenishing her drink while doing the same with Kathryn's.

"Don't act like I am the only one who tried to find alone time. How many times did you ask me to play Velocity with you before I finally accepted?" Seven asked handing her the drink.

"I only wanted you to feel comfortable with the crew!" Janeway was becoming indignant.

"Oh with the crew? Because you would invite the entire crew to play Velocity." Seven said in her deep and pondering voice.

Janeway could tell her lover had really drowned in the intoxicating reality of humor and teasing and she loved it.

"Okay yes… I did want one on one time with you." She finally admitted.

"Tell me other things you instigated as to see me alone?" Seven sad down crossing her legs and again propped herself towards Janeway possibly trying to be more enticing as to coercing Janeway into admitting.

Giving her a stern but playful look Seven sipped her drink smiling behind the glass.

"Okay okay…you win." Kathryn sat up thinking. "There was a time… I..." She suddenly got bashful and giggled to herself. "There was a time that I would write down what times you were in the mess hall. Usually around 1pm for lunch although you never ate and then around 7pm for dinner, although once again you never ate. You never sat with anyone. I decided I could approach you and join you for dinner once."

"I remember this moment."

"Of course you do with your perfect memory. I approached your table asking if I could join you and you looked up from your work to say curtly that I could, and I sat with you as you worked. I tried to pry you open but it was hard. Eventually I would regularly see you in the mess hall at 7pm on the dot. You had said Neelix introduced you to food and you hadn't enjoyed it but were learning to." She laughed telling the story.

"Why do you think I regularly was in the mess hall at 7pm every evening after the first time you sat down with me?" Seven said.

They stared at each other once again losing the battle of not being lost in one another's presence.

"Why?" Kathryn asked quietly.

"Because I was falling in love with you." Seven stated. "Why would you meet me in the mess hall at 7pn every night?"

"Because I was in love with you."

…0….

Kathryn and Seven woke up early and both dressed in their Starfleet uniforms and before leaving their quarters they shared a kiss.

"So remember if anything happens to you on this mission, I'll have to die there myself on the same planet with you." Janeway mocked with a hint of seriousness.

"Yes Kathryn. If you die, I'll be forced to assimilate the entire crew." She also toyed.

"Well now that we have that established let's head out." She grabbed onto Seven's hand and they walked down to the cargo bay like that and when they entered Tom was standing there leaning against the ship and he again cocked his head to the side. Seven figured this would cause Kathryn to break their hands apart, but it did not.

"Thought I wouldn't be here, Captain?" He said not even paying attention to their affection.

"I wanted to _make sure_ you were here Tom Paris." She still had her hand grasped tightly to Seven's. "Are we all set for our mission?"

"She's all geared up and ready to go when the rest of them get here." He presented the Delta Flyer like Vana White.

Seven found herself giggling uncontrollably to where both of them looked at her astonished.

"Your humor makes me laugh." Is all she said regaining herself.

"I have gotten the Borg Queen to laugh again!" He was jubilated.

"Borg Queen?!" Kathryn said shocked. "How dare you!" She laughed along with them as the rest of the away team arrived.

Devyn, Tuvok, and Neelix filtered in.

"I see we are already having a good time!" Neelix said pulling his backpack meant for gathering over his shoulder.

"Well let's get on with it then." Janeway said as they filled into the flyer completely forgetting she was still holding Seven's hand and then let go of it quickly and looked at Seven who just smiled and winked a gesture she had taught her. She grabbed her hand again in defiance and led her into the Delta Flyer.

As they had all taken their seats Tom initiated take off.

"Let's get to it Paris." Janeway said finding her way to the comm station.

"Yes Sir."

The Delta Flyer took off out the cargo bay and soared into the planet's atmosphere. It was apparent that it was raining on this planet and raining heavily.

"Looks like I should have installed windshield wipers." Tom said using one of his many twentieth century related jokes.

"Wipers?" Seven said unbelievably.

"Lieutenant Paris is referring to a crude way as to how humans helped their visual aid when 'driving' in the rain on Earth." Tuvok offered his opinion.

"Don't mock Tuvok I honestly could use them."

He wasn't wrong. The rain was obscuring the view of their landing point quite significantly.

"I shall enhance the accuracy of our screen." Seven stood up and almost sat in Kathryn's lap while she modulated her calculations into the computer. "There. Is that easier?"

The windows suddenly were rain free and Tom could find their landing point easier now despite the wind that was rolling them around.

"I'm so glad I came on this mission I've always wanted to fly in a monsoon." He said finally landing the Flyer in a field, and with a murky splash it landed safely on the planet's surface.

"Ten out of ten Lieutenant." Janeway said clapping him on the shoulders. "Looks like we will need some rain protection." She approached the replicator and made coats for them all colors pertaining to their positions on Voyager. She handed them out and lastly Seven held the coat but walked out into the rain holding her palms up and head up towards the downpour.

"Uh you okay, Ensign Seven?" Devyn asked pulling their jacket on and flipping the hood onto their head.

"Yes Ensign. I have never experienced…rain before." She finished beaming at them all.

Kathryn had a hard time pulling herself out of her smile.

"The rain is a beautiful thing. Let's gather ourselves. Seven go with Neelix and gather information on these plants. Do not go out of radius of our comm badges. Check in often." She pointed to them both as Neelix pulled Seven's jacket out of her hand and started to pull it over her showing her how she should use it. "We are all to meet back here within three hours' time."

"Devyn…Tuvok had already said you should be on this mission as means of another lesson." She pushed him gently towards the Vulcan. Tuvok who showed zero emotion smiled ever so slightly.

"Ensign Devyn you will accompany me and log an exact geographical map of the area we survey." He handed a tri corder to them.

"Yes Lieutenant." Devyn almost saluted but restrained and instead smiled at them all before following Tuvok off in the brush.

"That leaves you and me Tom." Janeway winked hoping that it would come to this. "Let's see all we can see within three hours." She turned around to look at Seven and then tore her gaze away. If she didn't, she would contemplate the colors of her eyes for all of time.

"I can't wait." Tom said.

The different parties dispersed in different directions.

…0…

"Lieutenant Tuvok what exactly are we looking for?" Devyn asked sounding embarrassed but excited.

"Ensign we are simply exploring. The idea of exploring has no end purpose. You must concentrate." Tuvok said staring at his tri-corder.

"Yes Sir." They said.

Both of them went along in silence for quite some time. Devyn was enjoying the feeling of the squishy soil under their shoes. The soft _plop plop_ of the rain on their heavy vinyl jacket. Devyn noted that the vegetation reminded him of a rainforest. There were fern like plants and heavy sodden fragrant trees.

"Ensign. What have you observed?" Tuvok stood still watching and waiting for Devyn's answer.

"Well. I have observed that there hasn't been any such life form to approach us or watch us. At least from what I can tell. I have observed that this climate is obviously a rain forest. The trees smell strongly of the same we have on our planet and…. I believe from my research of _your_ Earth they smell like tall Douglas Firs. Prominent in rainy wet climates." He delved into his observations more. "And, I haven't noticed any other trails aside from the one we have created. Which must mean we are correct that this planet does not have another life form aside from vegetation and microbial." They finished.

"Your assessment is correct Ensign. I expect an observative essay on your experience here by our next lesson." Tuvok said.

"Lieutenant that is the day after tomorrow." They complained instantly regretting it.

"Would you rather forego this assignment and proceed to spend your days cleaning out each and every Jeffrey's tube?" Without blinking Tuvok proposed this alternative.

"I apologize of course. I will have it ready for you day after tomorrow." Devyn said.

And Tuvok turned around calling for his student to follow Devyn was missing.

Despite apparently not having a subjective reaction to any situation Tuvok thought of a phrase commonly uttered by the other humans on Voyager.

"Fuck."

…0…

Seven and Neelix puttered along the side of the area the Delta Flyer had landed in and instantly started to used their tri-corder to asset the different components the vegetation had.

Seven was the first to speak to him.

"Neelix I am sorry that my time has been monopolized. My friendship with you is important to me." She said as they started to wade through the dense forest. "I had a sudden…realization…as they call it… about the way I have been treating my friends." She looked at Neelix who was oddly smiling.

"Seven, when it comes to love it can blind us all. I never meant for you to feel badly about our conversation in the turbo lift." He said clasping his hand on her forearm. "I only wanted to let you know that I missed you and that Naomi has also been mentioning you."

They continued into the dense forest while both pulling samples of each new vegetation lifeform they came across.

"Seven come look at this!" Neelix said ushering her close to his side kneeling down in the damp forest ground. "Looks much like the same mint we had back on Talaxia. Smell it." He held up a small pinch and Seven sniffed approvingly.

"It smells like Mentha Pipertia. One that is used is several of your recipes." Seven grabbed another clump of the herb and placed it into a black tube that was one of many in her backpack.

"Yes! An herb that can be used for a variety of meals and drinks for our human members aboard Voyager."

Seven looked accomplished but slightly crestfallen at the comment Neelix had said about 'human members aboard Voyager.'

"Now I didn't mean it that way Ex Borg drone who is very much human." He said stepping down the path to look at her.

"I was not offended Neelix. Let's proceed." She said standing up and following him down the crude path laid before them.

They walked along silently for a while couching towards the earth. Seven was trying to use all of her senses. It was a wet earthy smell. She could smell the mud and the damp bark that was around her.

"Neelix would this rhytidome be of use to us?" Seven said.

She waited for a response and then stood up.

"Neelix?" She held out her tri corder and paced it around in front of her. Furrowing her brows she delicately stepped around the are she had last seen him. "Neelix?" After waiting several minutes assessing the situation she tapped her comm badge.

"_Seven to Captain Janeway."_

The captain's response was instant.

"_Go ahead Seven."_

"_I believe we have a …. situation. Requesting we meet back at the Delta Flyer." _

"_Heard. Heading there now."_

Seven was wading through the brush of the forest towards the shuttle when she could see the distinct yellow shoulders of Tuvok's uniform rain jacket.

"Lieutenant Tuvok." She said approaching him and then expecting to see Devyn she frowned. "Where is Ensign Devyn?"

Tuvok was incapable of showing much range of emotions on his face, her and him had much more in common in that arena, but she sensed some sarcasm emitting from his eyes.

"It appears I have lost him." Is all he said.

"That is alright. I appear to have lost Neelix. I am meeting up with the Captain and Tom now."

Seven could see the ship that was settled in an open meadow and she scoured the area looking for Janeway. Slight panic was rising until she saw her walking with Tom. She winked at Seven who smiled back.

"Report." Janeway said to them all.

Tuvok spoke first. "Ensign Devyn and I were approximately fifty feet in the North Easter direction from the shuttle when he…disappeared." He finished the sentence like it were something normally said.

"I had the same occurrence happen with Neelix. Him and I were procuring plant life when he…disappeared." Seven mimicked Tuvok's statement.

Janeway put her face into one of her hands possibly rolling her eyes at the situations she gets her crew into. "So Devyn and Neelix vanished?" She said raising her eyebrows at both of them.

"Yes Captain." Tuvok and Seven said simultaneously.

"Of course they did." She waved her hand up and started to pace. The Janeway pace.

"Well then. Let's go look for them. Take note of anything out of the ordinary and any abnormal readings. And we all stay together. Make sure to stay close." She motioned for Seven to join her side quickly placing her hand on her lower back leading her towards the trail she had made with Neelix as she left the shuttle.

"Another rescue missions for the books. How do you supposed Star Fleet will feel about this one, Captain?" Tom said. Jokingly although it stung Janeway slightly.

"Well I'd like to think being stranded 70 thousand light years away from Earth gives some wiggle room for procedures on away missions. Although we did not find anything that could have been a threat with all of our scans, we did of this planet…. I don't think our missing members are hurting." She finished still holding her hand on Seven's lower back as to not break physical contact whatsoever.

After walking for about fifteen minutes Seven could make out a soft red glow near the parameter of the trail her and Neelix were on.

"Captain do you see that?" Seven pointed towards the color while the rest of them looked around.

"See what?" Tom asked as they all held together in a tight huddle.

"Next to that Crataegus?" Seven pointed again looking at them all. "It is a red glow. Almost in the shape of a person." She walked towards it before Janeway held her.

"Okay let's not have another 'you're trapped inside a nebula' moment again." She stepped in front of Seven only for her to back away slightly.

"Captain I appear to be seeing a color surrounding you." She looked slightly frightened but also curious.

Seven reached above Janeway's head and down the sides of her body without actually touching her. "Blue. You have a blue color around you."

"Seven?" Tom stepped forward and put his hand on her forehead. "Well you don't appear to be running a fever…" He looked around apprehensively.

She looked at him. "Orange. The color around you is orange." She mimicked the same hand motions she had done to Janeway.

Looking quickly to Kathryn she said, "What is this Kathryn?"

They all looked at each other with questioning faces.

"I think we need to do some research. I have an inkling of a suspicion but…the scientist in me disagrees with it highly."

"Captain I believe the phenomenon you are speaking of is an individual's _aura_." Tuvok said. "However, as illogical the definition of _aura_ is- this is the only logical description for this situation." He walked over to Seven. "Which would indicate this is not the first time you have seen this _rara avis_."

"You are correct Lieutenant. The first time I saw this was with B'Elanna and the Captain walking towards Commander Chakotay's quarters on the planet he took residence on."

Janeway rounded her. "How come you had never mentioned this to me?" Meaning she couldn't believe Seven would keep such delicate information from her.

"I apologize Captain I simply…forgot." It was true.

"Was this fractal of light over a particular person?" Tuvok asked.

"It was around Lieutenant Torres. Crimson. It changed into a deep green color shortly after. I have seen this _green aura_ around her since."

"I will advise you to not keep such information from me again." Kathryn said slightly hurt.

"My apologies Captain. I myself was…embarrassed." Seven said honestly.

"B'Elanna has a green aura? Seems so tame for someone so fired up and quick to anger." Tom said in disbelief.

"Had you not thought to research this yourself? Seems very unlike you." Kathryn puzzled.

"Again I apologize…. I have been preoccupied with other things." And at that Tom snorted and Seven smirked and Janeway only looked smug. Tuvok disregarded the comment completely.

"That's valid. Okay so do you still see this red aura?" Kathryn asked her.

"Yes Captain." And Seven started to approach the humanoid surrounded by a crimson hue.

They all huddled around in a half moon watching the figure pace back and forth.

"It is Neelix." Seven suddenly cocked her head to the side

Tom, Tuvok, and Janeway all glanced at each other quickly.

"This is the area I had lost him. Could it be he is in some sort of parallel reality?" Seven held out her hand towards the figure that she claimed to be Neelix.

"Of course it is. Why would it be anything else other than something as confusing as a time paradox." Janeway said in an _I guess let's do this again_ way.

"Seven of Nine do you continue to see the colors over the rest of us." Tuvok asked.

Seven looked at them all. "Yes Lieutenant." She reached forward once again caressing the area surrounding her lover's body. "Captain Janeway is deep blue." She moved over to Tom. "Lieutenant Paris has a bright Orange. Lieutenant Tuvok yours is a deep yellow." She finished stepping back to stand near Janeway.

"Fascinating." Tuvok said glancing down at his own body. "Does it have any heat residue or emotional flection?" He asked.

Seven thought about this before answering choosing her worlds perfectly.

"Yes. It is unexplainable. You must give me time to evaluate this before giving a proper diagnostic." Seven said to him.

Tom and Janeway glanced at each other out of place and powerless.

"Can you harness it, Seven of Nine?" Tuvok asked.

Seven glanced at her hands like they were magician's tricks and looked up at Tuvok.

"How will I harness an invisible ocular visual?"

Tuvok stepped towards her.

"You will see fully."

Seven didn't respond and instead looked at Janeway for guidance realizing this might be the first time her lover couldn't help her with this situation.

Janeway looked into her eyes and squinted ever so slightly with an under the cover smile.

"I will comply." Seven said stepping towards the shape she was watching that was invisible to the rest of the group.

"How do you suggest I attempt communication with Neelix, Lieutenant Tuvok?" Seven asked looking as stoic as she used to.

"I can only give sage advice on a subject I believe to be nonsensical…but it is obvious at this moment I need to reevaluate this notion." He put his hand on Seven's shoulder focusing her sight towards the spot where she could see the red pulsing glow. "I can only suggest you focus and meld your sight towards the individual in question." He took his hand off her shoulder and stepped back a pace.

Seven breathed in deeply with that signature eyebrow raise and sway and then attempted.

Not really understanding what she was supposed to be doing she just bore her sight into the personified light in front of her. She could see the voyeur of it was pulsating and red. How did she know it was Neelix though? Specifically from the point of his departure?

Suddenly she felt him and his personality. It made her giddy and also anxious at the same time knowing a foreign force was once again in her psyche beyond her choice.

She leapt back and gasped.

Kathryn made quick stride to her side and put her touch onto Seven's shoulder and hand. "What is it?" She said quickly looking at her face.

"I know that it is Neelix, Captain." Is all Seven said.

"Well I guess we should try and find the other Wizard of Oz glowing orbs around the forest." Tom huffed.

Seven thought for a second looking bemused before responding.

"You are referring to the motion picture that premiered in the year 1939 correct?" Seven said to Tom cocking her head to the side slightly.

"So you've heard of it! Wonderful flick isn't it?" He jubilantly said.

"The Orb you are referring to is the one Glinda the Good Witch came in on. Pink." Seven suddenly went into deep thought, Kathryn could tell. Her face was concerned, and her eyes were glancing at her left hand. Kathryn made a mental note to ask why the left hand.

She stayed like that for a few minutes with them all shuffling and looking around silently wondering what to do with themselves except for Tuvok who just looked off into the spot that Neelix was supposedly at.

Janeway was about to say something when Seven held up her hand.

"I need to be left here alone in order to retrieve Neelix and Devyn."

Tom curved his mouth into an amused frown, Tuvok nodded thoughtfully, and Kathryn Janeway opened her mouth trying to find the appropriate objection.

"Not really what I was expecting, but it never really is with you Sev." Tom clapped her on the shoulder.

"Ensign Seven, would this process mean we are not to contact you as well?" Tuvok seemed to grasp the situation better than Kathryn and Tom despite his knack for solid evidence.

"I believe it would not Lieutenant. I believe I could access this…alternative…realm better alone. Without the additional influence of you three." Seven finished with a finality that Kathryn knew well. She was going to do this whether her Captain approved or not. When she looked at Kathryn's face she added. "I would advise this decision be left to me as I am the only one who seems to be able to see them."

Kathryn had a hard time finding a counter argument she would use against any other crew member. Yes it was the logical solution: having the crew member who was actually able to perceive the situation on the level it needed to be, but since it was Seven her direct fear of losing her overpowered her ability to regulate those commands and she once again was confronted with the harsh reality of being in love with someone of your crew. The equality facade she had to play dice with daily. Wanting to make sure everyone on her crew got the same treatment, but with Seven it couldn't be. _Would this be something I could contest later on? The first Captain to fall in love with someone from the Delta Quadrant so lost from home that regulations can be strewn around loosely during her tenure of command? _

"Captain I require your consent." Seven brought her out of her reverie and also had the same cadence she was accustomed too. The strong voice she left the Borg with.

Captain Janeway pondered this for a small amount of time.

"I grant you this request Ensign Seven. Lieutenant Tuvok and Paris will escort me back to the shuttle and to Voyager. We will however be in constant communication with you. As I do not feel this planet is hostile is the only reason, I am granting it okay?" She asked breathing in through nose and out through her mouth trying to cease the anxiety she was feeling.

"Understood Captain." And Seven walked towards the red hue that might be Neelix and looked at them all not warranting a goodbye whatsoever from them. "I will contact you when both individuals are recovered." She nodded and didn't make eye contact with Kathryn.

"Seven…" Kathryn started to say as the two men walked away, Tom looking over his shoulder slightly. "Please…"

"I will see you soon Kathryn." Is all she said. _This is something I must complete without you. _

"Alright then I guess." The Captain ushered the rest of them towards the shuttle without looking twice at Seven. Feeling maybe slightly stung at the abruptness of her proposal. The inadequate information she had acquired for the subject. The neglect she felt without a proper goodbye. Kathryn knew that these were things she should accept as a partner and as a Captain, but they were still new to her in every single way.

"Captain I promise to be safe." Seven called after her with not a single word or even glance coming from her partner.

"We will be monitoring your progress from the shuttle. We will be in orbit until you have achieved your goal." Tuvok said.

"Have fun with colors, Sev!" Tom Hollard giving her a thumbs up.

Seven watched as they left and could feel the dark feelings from Janeway emit from her. Had she said something to harsh to upset her? It took everything she had to not run after her and kiss her deeply and tell her she loved her and was sorry for whatever it is she did, but she didn't move. She stood there staring at her hoping she would turn around for a goodbye glance, but none was given.

_I will remedy this but first I shall gather Devyn and Neelix._

The rest of the party had left any peripheral vision and she started to assist the task she had bestowed upon herself.

For some reason she couldn't find, sending the others away deemed necessary for this mission. Having the others distract her from doing something she wasn't entirely believing anyway was also necessary. After contemplating the situation she started to stretch arms in front of her towards something dense she could feel and not see. A new sensation for her, but it felt right. At this point she was working solely off emotions- something she had never done before without her Kathryn.

She stepped gingerly through the brush and got as close as she could to the blurry crimson that she felt was Neelix and without thinking about it too deeply she placed her hands on the outside the aura.

There he was.

"Seven! What happened? You were suddenly gone! Oh I am so glad to have found you again. I apologize for getting distracted, I just saw the most beautiful group of…"

"Neelix you did not lose me you disappeared. You and Ensign Devyn seem to be lost in something. The only reason I can see you…. or have been able to find you….is that I can see your _aura._" She cocked her head to the side watching Neelix's face contort in confusion.

"I don't understand nothing happened though we just were picking plants and then?" He let his mind wander off. "Are you saying my dear Seven of Nine that myself and Ensign Devyn have someone gotten stuck in a different realm?" He asked exasperated.

"I am unsure about that answer, Neelix. However, I have assessed that another ability I have is being able to see an individual's _aura._" She shuffled her feet awkwardly wishing she had Kathryn with her to ease her discomfort.

"An aura! Well that is something isn't it?" Neelix did his normal bounce on his heels before walking around Seven. "So am I still here visible to you say when I go over here?" He moved further away and Seven found this exercise not only irrelevant, but silly and she chuckled to herself.

"It appears I am able to see these auras and also contact with your body outside of the…. well…whatever this is."

"So once again Captain Kathryn Janeway has lost some of her crew…oh my! I believe the pool on the ship was pretty high wasn't it?" Neelix started to laugh until he noted the conflicting face Seven had. "Not that it is a _joke_ or anything it's just something fun the crew..."

"Yes, I understand making bets about Kathryn is amusing to most of the crew and most of the time I find it humorous, but at this moment making fun of her biggest fears and regrets seems cruel." She said sternly feeling very protective of Kathryn's feelings.

"Oh Seven we mean it in a joking way I do apologize it does sound harsh when I say it out loud." Neelix suddenly felt aware of embarrassment.

"Neelix let us focus on the problem at hand here." Seven brought him back to the situation. "Yes as much as I do not understand it, I believe you have shifted into a different area of time. One that we cannot see…. aside from myself."

Seven glanced around the forest noticing it looked exactly the same as the 'other one'

"Let's venture towards the coordinates of Ensign Devyn." She beckoned him forward and they traipsed through the dense brush. Seven couldn't help but watch as Neelix every once in a while, bent down to take a sample of some vegetation.

"Have you found anything sufficient enough that is suitable for sustenance?" Seven asked despites wanting to join him-their original endeavor- she restrained and continued her search. Her mind drifted to Kathryn and how she had completely dismissed her saying goodbye.

She suddenly noticed another abnormal formation of color at least fifty feet in front of them down the self-made trail they were trudging along. It again, was a red color but not as dark as the one that surrounded Neelix. It was a bright red a popping blood color. Pink almost.

"Neelix I believe I have found Ensign Devyn." Seven grabbed his collar lifting him up slowly so he could focus. "Can you see it?" She asked quietly.

"The color? I can actually. Curious." Is all he said.

Him and Seven stood silently for a few seconds tilting their heads to the side pondering the strange brew in front of them.

"Then you can see _auras_ as well then?" Seven stepped in front of him tilting her head down and her voice as well.

"I have for quite some time…. but the imagery of them on Voyager are often…uhm…I would say sort of _convoluted _aboard the ship. Not to mention the idea of someone having a personal color that is designated to them to align _chakras _is even more taboo." He stood at ease. "How is it that you can see them as well?"

Seven pondered this question trying to find the right answers before saying, "I do not know. But I have seen them for some time. It is…illogical…obviously." She added. "What should we presume to do about this? I have already found you, but I assumed Ensign Devyn would be visible since you are…that does not seem to be the case." She frowned.

"I guess we should do whatever it was you did to find me." Neelix was the first to step in front of her and make his way towards the other brighter red aura.

Seven followed apprehensively. She suddenly felt like she was getting further and further away from Kathryn and to be so far from her made her anxious and scared. _I cannot be without her ever again._ She thought solemnly following Neelix towards the light that was Devyn.

"I think I can see what you're getting at. It is definitely them." Neelix started to reach into the void around Devyn and at the last minute Seven grabbed his shoulder.

There he was.

"Oh wow! I thought for sure that Tuvok would kill me! I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to stray from him it just sort of happened I am SO SORRY." Devyn pleaded so fast that neither of them could get a word in until Neelix pulled his hands down from their rapid gesturing to say-

"Ensign Devyn you did not lose Lieutenant Tuvok, you and I have seemed to have disappeared into a sort of paradox." Neelix kept hold of the younger person wrists until the threat of their departure and guilt subsided.

"Woa hold up." They said jumping backwards from them both. "So Ya'll also got lost?"

Neelix and Seven glanced and then Seven said in her cationic voice, "Neelix and yourself. I however…was able to see you as the other crew was not. I advised them to resume orbit around the planet until I could find you both." She nodded towards both of them.

"Wow. This shit does actually happen. I thought Tom was just exaggerating, but getting lost seems to be Voyager's thing doesn't it?" Devyn smiled and put a hand on their chin amused like.

"The absence of the missing crew members is nothing to ever speak about. The implications it has on Kathryn Janeway is heavy. She feels personally responsible for all of them." Seven said temporarily forgetting that she was supposed to guide them back and once again her heart raced at the slight insignificant slander she heard towards her lover.

"Sorry Seven…" Devyn shuffled embarrassedly.

"Are we able to go back to …..well the other time?" Neelix said looking around for some sort of portal.

"I believe it is a small slipstream. I do know the way. Follow me please." She started to lead them towards the meadow close to where the shuttle had been parked. She could see a small ripple of light that looked slightly different from the rest of the surrounding area. "Through here." She placed her left hand through, and it felt slightly colder than the air immediately around it. She stepped in like slipping between a small gap ushering for the other two to follow here.

They were on the other side.

"Doesn't look any different to me." Devyn shrugged.

"It wouldn't. I believe once we return to Voyager, we will be doing additional research the Captain will insist on it." Seven pressed her comm badge.

"_Seven to Voyager."_

"_Go ahead Seven." It was Chakotay's voice._

"_Three to beam up." _

"_Understood."_

And then familiar glow encompassed them, and they were aboard Voyager.

"Welcome back." Chakotay and Tom were waiting for them.

"How was your first time dealing with time space continuum!" Tom clapped Devyn on the shoulders.

"I didn't even know it was happening so disappointing I guess?"

"And what number is it for you Neelix?"

"Hmm…I'm not even sure. Voyager seems to have a knack for deviating course."

"Once again not something that should be brought up in front of the Captain." Seven said pulling out several tubes of vegetation she had gathered on the planet.

Tom laughed loudly using both his hands to grasp around at nothing before laying them on Chakotay's chest and the front of his face. "Wait, where is he? Where is the Captain? Don't say it front…oh wait sorry Captain." He pulled back pretending like he had just noticed him.

Chakotay chuckled pushing Tom. "Are you ever serious about anything Lieutenant?"

But both men looked at Ensign Devyn, Seven of Nine, and Neelix's confused expressions.

Seven noted the four pips on Chakotay's uniform glancing sideways at her companions.

"Captain…. Chakotay." She said slowly.

Tom suddenly looked concerned, "Seven maybe we should get you to sick bay." He walked over attempting to lead her out of the room.

Seven's mind was whirling.

"I'm sorry do you all normally mess with the new person. Or is it just me?" Devyn crossed their arms slightly perturbed.

"Maybe we should get you all to sickbay…" Tom said.

"I agree…all of you should report to sick bay…maybe that planet was more dangerous than we anticipated."

"Of course Comm…I mean Captain…" Seven led Neelix and Devyn out of the room and towards sick bay.

"Okay am I the only one who is severely confused?" Neelix not so quietly hushed to Seven. They were on either side of Seven leaning their heads in.

"No it appears some changes were made aboard Voyager during out absence." The only thing Seven wanted to do was find Kathryn. "Computer locate Capt.. Kathryn Janeway."

"_Ensign Janeway is in Engineering."_

Devyn and Neelix somehow that that was hilarious. Seven on the other hand did not.

"ENSIGN JANEWY!" Devyn cackled. "What the actual fu-"

"I suggest you do not finish that sentence Ensign. And I will advise both of you to go to sickbay as to not…. alarm anyone of our odd behaviors." Seven noted harshly glowering at Devyn.

"What about you Seven?" Neelix asked knowing the answer.

"I am going to Kathryn."

She barely nodded goodbye before entering a turbo lift announcing engineering to the computer. She knew if she explained the situation properly to Kathryn, she would somehow know how to fix it. But Seven had other fears as well… She tried to not dwell on it. _Everything will be better when I see her._ As it always was.

The turbo lift stopped, and the bright blue glow of the warp core felt familiar. _At least the schematics of the ship are still normal_.

B'Elanna was the first to note her presence. Seven noted that she was still the Chief Engineering.

B'Elanna did her signature crossed arm and lean against the console.

"Well this should be good." She smirked in an ornery way.

"Lieutenant Torres?" She started to feel like in this version her and B'Elanna _never_ were able to get along. "I understand that you and I have not seen eye to eye in the past, but I assure you I have moved past that part of my life."

B'Elanna looked confused.

"I've never had a problem with you. I love your cold ways. Reminds me of myself. What's wrong with you anyway? You mad you lost to me during Velocity? Because Tom was ready to tag in, but I decided to leave you defeated. It's how we roll right?" She held out a fist to Seven who tentatively bumped it. "Ooookay well you better leave. She's almost done with servicing the Jeffrey's tube."

"Who are you referring to Lieutenant Torres?"

B'Elanna turned around slowly. "Are you sure that planet was safe because…" And before she could finish Janeway crawled out of the Jeffries tube.

"I really wish you wouldn't_ always_ leave that task to me as much as I know you enjoy…" She looked at Seven. Her hair was long and tied into a tight knot at the base of her neck with a few stray red strands dangling around her face. Seven was enamored with this new Janeway, but she could already feel a difference in her reaction to her. It was not her Janeway.

Janeway scoffed throwing a rag down onto the console next to B'Elanna. "Are you just determined to torture me? What the hell do you want! I know bad on me, but I'm sorry that I can't accept someone like _you_ joining our crew. Just because everyone else thought it was such a good idea doesn't mean we _all did_." She growled with a clear and distinct disdain towards Seven.

It took no time at all for Seven's eyes to well up and her lip quiver. This version of Janeway did not like her. Even repulsed by her being what she is. A borg. Her worst fears.

"Oh no you're crying. Get the hell out of here. And just PLEASE don't talk to me. I only want you here if you absolutely have to be. Go ahead and tell the Captain I don't care. Don't you have something to assimilate?" She turned around and walked away.

B'Elanna looked at Seven with a peculiar look. "Sev are you sure you're okay? She says shit like that all the time. Just give her some space… I mean most of the crew is still terrified by you so why does it bother you that she is too?"

Seven was having a hard time swallowing nevertheless forming words. Her chest felt like it had been punched as hard as possible knocking the wind out of her. She could tell her face was contorted trying not to sob.

"Seven hey look girl…" B'Elanna approached her putting a hand on her shoulder feeling the shaking in her whole body. "Hey what is going on!" She pulled Seven closer. "I'm sorry you let her get under your skin. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight with Tom and I? We can hang out Tom will put on a dumb movie we can talk over the entire time telling him how stupid it is, and I know how much that cheers you up!" She smiled holding both of her shoulders trying to pull Seven's chin up.

"I will comply." Seven said. Reverting to her Borg language. Might as well.

"Okay. Our place. 1800?"

Seven nodded turning around slowly. B'Elanna watched her walk out of Engineering before turning back to her work feeling confused about her friend's actions.

Not knowing where to go she figured she would re-group with the other two crew who were in the same predicament as she was. She made her way to sickbay and upon entering she did not find the Doctor but someone who was not a part of Starfleet. She wasn't wearing a uniform. She was small- smaller than Kathryn. She had short blonde hair and slightly pointed ears. She noticed that Neelix was staring at her with great affection. The same look she would give Kathryn…. the kind Kathryn no longer held for her.

Devyn was sitting on a nearby bed as well.

"Hello Seven, I heard you have had quite a time down on that planet. Amnesia seems common. Come sit and I will help you." Her voice was small, deep, and kind. However Seven didn't recognize her at all.

"Species 242." She said. "Ocampan."

"Uh yes Seven I remember. Come sit down and let's take a look at you." Her small hands led her to a bed adjacent to Neelix. Seven caught Neelix's eye and he had tears welling up. _Was this the day where all of us cry._ She thought. "What was the last thing you remember?" The young blonde asked.

"How did you come aboard Voyager?" Seven said harshly but wanting to know.

Before the pixie could answer Neelix said, "Seven this is Kes you know Kes! I'm so sorry, but I promise the effects wear off soon and you will be just as your old self." He winked giving her a signal.

"Yes…of course…Kes…I apologize." Seven let Kes lead her towards a bed and she sat down her body feeling numb. She didn't have her Kathryn to help her through this. She must find another way.

Kes pulled a medical tri-corder over Seven's body. "All your vitals seem normal lay back and let me look at your ocular implant please." She made Seven feel oddly calm for how anxious she felt. Like cold water on a burn. Seven laid back on the bed her eyes welling up again.

"Oh it's okay. I promise the effect of the planet will wear off soon." She grabbed Seven's left hand. "Let me take a look at those implants okay?" Her presence was soothing.

Kes grabbed an instrument not unlike the ones the Doctor would use on Seven's implants. She started to tinker with Seven's implant holding up a medical tri corder while she was doing so. "So did you find some beautiful flowers and plants? I look forward to seeing them. Flowers make me happy." Seven wondered if this person was an actual fairy or just acted like one. There was no animosity in her from what Seven could tell.

She finished her diagnostic on her implants and placed on of her small hands on the top of her forehead. "Looks like you're okay Ensign. You are more than welcome to wait here until the effects wear off."

"No thank you…Kes…I understand. I'm sure I will be feeling better shortly." Seven stood up from the bed. "Ensign Devyn I expect you to return to your quarters once you are finished here is that understood?" She made it clear.

"Yes Seven." They said.

"If you need me, I'll be in the mess hall Seven." Neelix piped up his voice a little raspy.

Seven walked out of sick bay wondering where to even go. To her Cargo Bay? Her and Janeway's quarters were not an option. Did she even have quarters of her own? Should she try and see?

"_Computer…. locate Seven of Nine's quarters."_

"_Your quarters are located on deck twelve section four."_

It was her and Janeway's old quarters. Of course.

And as she entered the room it was nothing like she knew before. Instead of it being full of Kathryn's books and albums and trinkets she had collected over the years, it was full of things presumably that catered to her own liking.

A large painting of blues and dark greys adorned the main side of her quarters that hung above a small table with only a single rose. Not a real rose but one that was made of metal. Welded together.

She walked over and picked it up off the table running her hand adorned with silver caps on her fingers along the abrasive sides.

Turning around and gathering the room into her conscious she also noticed that there was no bed. Only a regeneration chamber in the far corner of the room.

"_Computer access personal logs."_

"_No personal logs recorded."_

She found this upsetting. She had started to record personal logs directly after hearing Kathryn do it so many times before. But in this timeline, she didn't have her Captain Janeway to heal her. To coax her in the right direction. To support her and defend her. How had she managed to even survive with only minimal support. Did this Chakotay have any ill will towards her? From what she had gathered…. Kes was back on the ship. Although she had never met her…. she had heard of her through the crew and the ships database. Commander Chakotay was the Captain…Tom and B'Elanna seemed to have the same positions and relationship however her relationship with B'Elanna was much different than the one she had with her currently in the…other reality. She wondered how much else was changed.

Seven sat down on the couch that she could see her and Kathryn sitting on so many times discussing their days and their lives and falling more in love.

"_Ensign Devyn to Seven of Nine._"

Seven jumped suddenly remembering where she was.

"_Yes Ensign are you damaged?" _

"_No Seven. Just…wondering what our plan is."_

"_You must blend in and do your job to the best of your ability. I will figure out what we will do to remedy this and in the meantime. Stay out of trouble. Please." _She added the please because she didn't want to scare them.

It took a bit for Devyn to answer.

"_Yes Seven. But please…don't leave me behind."_

Seven frowned at this.

"_Ensign Devyn. I do not intend to ever let that happen. I promise."_

"_Okay well…See you tomorrow…"_

She heard the end of the transmission and sighed trying to gain her bearings.

She needed to tell someone who would trust her. Someone who would know how to help and someone who would actually believe her. Her first instinct was to go to the Doctor, but assuming he was never made chief medical officer his personality was still at that of an emergency medical hologram. Undeveloped and nothing like the Doctor she knew.

She then had to utilized the dinner she was attending tonight with B'Elanna and Tom to try and tell them where she was from and how she came to be here. Her and B'Elanna had become closer in the other timeline so…maybe they were friends in this one as well. It appeared that way from B'Elanna's actions in Engineering.

Sighing and relaxing slightly on the couch she closed her eyes and imagined a moment with her lover to calm her down.

She was working on possibly linking the abilities of the Astrometics lab to remotely travel to shuttles-specifically the Delta Flyer _Tom's other girlfriend_ she thought. Seven was in Astrometrics. Kathryn was at the Delta Flyer.

"Kathryn I am sending the data on the count of three make sure to engage the- "

"Yes I know Seven we've done it before, but I'm having difficulty getting it to work when you say_ three_ as I have said several times before." Janeway was irritated at having to bend at an awkward angle under the console inside the cabin. Panels and wires were laying everywhere and Janeway was in a similar state.

"Captain if we don't finish this task then the work that I've done over the past three weeks will be obsolete." Seven started to get irritated at the situation.

"Oh is that all my dear? I wasn't aware of that either!" Kathryn bit back.

Seven smiled slightly hearing her impatient tone.

"Are you ready or not?" Seven asked again.

"Seven of Nine, love of my life, my sweet soul mate I have to reiterate something to you now and I don't want you to take it too hard."

Seven waited for whatever it was she was going to say.

"I'm the Captain and I will be godamn ready when I please."

"Understood Captain." Seven smiled.

Thinking back on that random interaction Seven found that it caused her to miss her even more. Not only as a lover but as a friend. Her best friend.

A few tears started to trail down her cheek as she wiped them away quickly trying to regain her posture. She was supposed to meet up with B'Elanna and Tom soon for the dinner she was invited too.

_Kathryn Janeway would never give up. She never gave up on me or on us. I will not give up either._

She exited her quarters with a solid resolve.

…0….

Devyn, despite being specifically told to stay in their quarters, they found that staying still was hard. They were severely anxious a feeling they hadn't felt since before they left their home planet.

Pacing around their quarters Devyn started to pick up random objects they had never seen before.

"Like what the hell is this?" Setting a large bowl of fake metal fruit down onto the center of their dining room table. "And this!" Walking over and picking up a large glass jar that held several dirty paintbrushes that were caked with blues and greys.

"Like what." They sat the jar back down. It didn't feel like their quarters at all. And the crew didn't feel like their crew. Not only were they not their crew they were not the family they had grown into over the course of the time spent on Voyager. "So fucking whack" Devyn muttered looking around at the foreign quarters.

Yes, staying here would be the safest but would it be fun? Besides…. Seven wasn't the Captain nor was she their caretaker she was just the smartest and possible the most beautiful and terrifying woman Devyn knew. Actually Captain Janeway was more terrifying.

"Yeah I can just head to the mess hall for a bit." Devyn shrugged and stepped out into the corridors.

There was nobody they knew personally that they ran into until-

"Ensign!"

Devyn turned around to see the one and only Kathryn Janeway running at him. She looked slightly different maybe a little younger and also had longer hair. She was less rigid and more relaxed.

"Uh hello how are you." Devyn said awkwardly. Eyes wide. Maybe …. staying home would have been a good decision. Seven could berate them later.

"You look stressed out what is it?" Janeway said nudging them uncharacteristically. Devyn guessed that Seven had already met this strange version of her girlfriend so. Awkward.

"I'm fine just heading to get some grub you know."

"I'll join you then. Today was shit."

Devyn did that amused eyebrow raised lips pressed together expression imagining their captain actually reiterating that.

"Why was it shit?" Was all they could say.

"Seven." Kathryn growled and genuinely looked irritated.

"What? You love her like a stupid amount." Devyn was now very concerned.

Ensign Janeway howled in laughter.

"Oh yes we're going on a date tomorrow how did you know?" She was clearly joking which Devyn found hard to hear. Wondering if Seven had seen her yet…how heartbroken she will be to know the love of her life is now someone who despises her. It was even harder to hear because Devyn was only introduced to the Captain when she had already established a relationship with Seven. From what they had heard it was fairly new when he arrived and for them to lose that meant that the two crew members that they trusted the most were no longer a team. Devyn tried to regain control of this thought cycle.

"I was kidding, Devyn. Shit. Can you imagine me going out with that drone?" Janeway said raising her eyebrows and entering some log into the PADD she was holding. "Join me for dinner?"

"Uh sure Kathryn." It felt so wrong to say her name like that but the only name they had spoken to her was Captain Janeway…which was no longer the case.

"Uh sure Devyn. You don't have to you know? I thought we'd catch up and stuff. Oh! Tell me about that planet you were on!" She finished as they made their way into the mess hall.

As far as Devyn could tell, this version of Janeway was incredibly laid back, a trait unheard of according to everyone who had ever met her. She was crass with her words and she didn't have the same structure she normally would have with the way she phrased her sentences. It was beyond odd.

_But here I am having dinner with alternate timeline Janeway who cusses and hates Seven of Nine._

They entered the mess hall and Janeway quickly jumped forward to converse with other members of the crew Devyn had never seen before. He looked over and saw Neelix behind the counter.

Running over hitting their hip on a table they ushered Neelix to the side not so subtly.

"Ensign Devyn so nice to see you!" Neelix said very fake like.

"Stop it. This is weird. What the hell. How can you be okay with this?" Devyn asked clenching their teeth.

"I am not okay with-it Ensign I am simply playing along. And for the record a dear friend of mine happens to be…suddenly on Voyager again." He continued to stir a large pan of assorted greens.

"Kes?" Devyn was perceptive. "I just noticed you know…the uh…look on your face when you saw her and you sorta coached myself and Seven to not act like idiots."

"She was on this ship years ago. Right when Seven arrived, I didn't expect Seven to remember her since she was very fresh out of the collective. The fact that she is here makes me worried."

"Oh is that the only things that makes you worried. Captain Janeway is over there acting like some freaking valley girl and she _hates Seven of Nine!_" Devyn's whisper turned into a loud rasp. "Chakotay is the Captain and my quarters have freaking _metal fruit in it what the hell!_" Devyn was unraveling in a most humorous way.

"Calm down! I see her. She's just extra…vivacious!" Neelix tried to find a happy medium like he always did. "And this is Voyager…. this sort of thing happens." He said like it was just a power outage in the middle of a clear day.

"Oh is it?" Devyn started to retort before Janeway tugged on the back of his shirt.

"Get over here Ensign come sit with me sorry I got so distracted I haven't' really had an evening off and I miss talking with everyone."

Devyn gave Neelix two large cartoon eye blinks before following her to the table and sitting opposite.

"Neelix! What shall we have this evening?" Janeway beckoned Neelix to their table smiling.

Devyn sat with their hands in their lap staring resolutely at the table and not making eye contact with their former captain. The Captain who missed talking to random crewmembers. Who hates Seven of Nine? The most beautiful creature Devyn had ever seen. What the actual fu-

"This evening I have made an earthly delight. A bed of arugula topped with a creamy garlic aioli with a side of crab cakes. I will say the 'crab cakes' aren't actually crab but I used fish oil and…" Janeway held up her hand and cut him off.

"I just wanna eat it okay I understand that you can't just catch fresh crab. We are lightyears away from a dock." She laughed to herself.

Neelix sat the plates in front of Devyn and Janeway.

"It looks wonderful Neelix thank you." Kathryn reached up and cupped his cheek. "I am so very hungry." She added chuckling and taking a bite of the food. "oh it's amazing! Devyn try it!"

Devyn smiled and picked up the fork stabbing it into one of the crab cakes and tentatively putting the bite in their mouth. "It's amazing Sir Neelix I love it so much thank you my sweet..."

"Okay Ensign that's enough." Neelix understood where his sarcasm was coming from and as amusing as he found it, he also didn't deem it necessary.

…0….

Seven found herself directly outside B'Elanna and Tom's quarters, or at least she hoped they were still their quarters. She tentatively placed her ear up to the cold doors and heard familiar sounds. That silent hum of a television set- one that only Tom would have on board this ship.

Seven rang the chime and heard an acknowledgment.

"Hey Sev, I heard you had a crap day. I really didn't mean to tease you so badly in the transporter room I was just being myself." Tom said handing her a tall glass of some dark amber liquid. She held it up to her eyes assessing it.

"It is quite alright Lieutenant Paris. I apologize for my confusion." Is all she said assessing that the drink he handed her was beer. As odd as this universe was, she was becoming intrigued by the similar but so very different variations of every little thing. Despite wanting her Kathryn beside her. To touch her hands and kiss her face and hold her in her arms as they fell asleep.

"Seven had a rough row with Janeway of course." B'Elanna had her own large beer stein in her hands.

"Ahh I see. I mean you do antagonize her. She really hates you. Like so much." Tom teased but it still hurt Seven to hear. "Just leave her alone and she won't upset you!"

"I was unaware that she had this…animosity towards me." Seven admitted and then took a large drink out of her glass. The taste was not unpleasant. It tasted earthy and it was cold and bubbly. She exhaled and burped at the same time causing B'Elanna and Tom to take large drinks as well.

"Cheers!" Tom said wiping foam from his upper lip and clanked his glass to Seven's and B'Elanna's.

"Iwllj jachjaj!" B'Elanna added.

Seven smiled and then added "_Slainte_." An Irish phrase Kathryn had taught her.

Tom sat his beer down on the table and then proceeded to grab a stack of larger rectangle objects that sat on top of the television set.

"I have one that is _perfect _for tonight, Sev. You will like it I promise." He then pulled said rectangle out of a box. It was black with two white gears in the center.

"What is it that you are holding Tom Paris?" Seven questioned.

"It's so cool! These are something I've been saving up my replicator rations for! This….my dear borg…is a VHS!" He said this like she should already know what it was.

"A…VHS…it is an acronym." Seven concluded flying through what she had in her database. "A Video Home System. Standard for consumer level analog video recording or cassettes."

"I see your link to the hive serves you well. Yes! VHS!" Tom was more excited about this tiny box than the two women, but Seven could see the love in B'Elanna's face as she watched her lover get excited over something as minute as a replicated devise from the 21st century.

"So what film are you showing us tonight, dear?" She asked.

Tom stood in front of them joyfully throwing his hands around.

"The feature film tonight is…drumroll…The Wizard of Oz." He then held a flyer out from behind his back that was something of a film ad.

Seven remembered her and Tom discussing this film earlier before they had ventured into a different realm. It stung her senses and jolted her. This must be some sort of significance. She waited to say anything at all but couldn't help it.

"We had discussed this on the planet. The film from 1939?" Seven threw it out there assessing the timeline of this story she was stuck in.

"Yes! By the way…. don't forget we need to talk about you seeing auras. You can't just get off that easily." Tom said pointing a finger at her and plopping the VHS into the player and sitting down on the couch next to B'Elanna. "I promise this will be good. It's a _classic_."

Seven watched the film with them hearing the anecdotes from Tom throughout it. It was eerily close to her situation. Her friends were different in this different land Dorothy had landed in. Although there was no wicked witch of the west, she felt the wicked witch was the time slip she had went to retrieve Neelix and Devyn. She then remembered that her and Kathryn had not had a proper goodbye and even more so that Kathryn was upset with her so much so that she turned around and left without looking at her. B'Elanna must have noticed and grabbed the remote and paused the program.

'Hey! They just got to the Emerald City!" Tom said indignantly.

"Tom, something has been bothering Seven all day I can tell. She needs to out with it. Come on Sev let's hear it." She picked up Seven's beer and handed it to her. "Drink up it will help."

Seven downed the rest of the amber liquid and watched B'Elanna do the same while Tom had a tougher time.

He coughed and inhaled. "I don't know how you women do it."

"It can't be taught." B'Elanna said turning back to Seven. "So. What is it? You've been off all day."

Seven inhaled feeling the effects of the beverage as liquid encouragement.

"I am not from this time. On that planet I went through a slip stream and when I came back with Devyn and Neelix everything on this ship was different." She exhaled looking at them both. "In my timeline Kathryn is the Captain and her and I are a couple. Kes is no longer aboard Voyager. Chakotay is the Commander." She finished wanting to add more but refrained.

Tom and B'Elanna looked at her dumbfounded.

"Okay wait so…. you are saying that _you_ are from a different timeline and by going to this planet and gathering Devyn and Neelix caused you to not remain the timeline you are from, right?" Tom said trying to piece it all together.

"Correct." Seven said. "Neelix and Devyn are also from my same timeline. They traveled with me once I retrieved them."

Tom and B'Elanna glanced at each other and then Tom stood up and brought back two more large beer steins. "I think we will need these." He handed them to both women.

"Okay wait…so when you came down to Engineering you were just visiting…. your girlfriend?" B'Elanna asked.

"Correct."

"And then she treated you so shitty you cried and then she made fun of you and…" B'Elanna mumbled drinking another swig of her beer. "So what you're saying is we aren't the people you know."

Seven thought about this before answering. "No. I mean…You and Tom are together in the other realm…but Chakotay is the Commander…and Janeway isn't as mean." She finished.

B'Elanna and Tom sat, and both looked at each other drinking heavily from their mugs before Tom pipped up.

"So it looks like we need to get you back to your realm then doesn't it?"

Seven looked up. Her bright blue eyes were full of water and it dripped down her face and she heaved and sighed and then cried openly. The emotions took over and she sobbed loudly. B'Elanna rushed to her side putting an arm around her shoulder looking to Tom. "You are saying you believe my story."

"I guess you weren't kidding then. You are telling us the truth, right?" She said.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this. I just want her back. I want her back so badly." Seven said in between sobs. A sound that neither Tom or B'Elanna had heard before.

"We will fix this for you I promise." Tom moved and crouched below and put his hand on hers. "I don't know how or what it entails but I'll do my best…. but I can tell that this isn't the Seven I know."

Seven succumbed to the emotion. She sobbed hard and noisily. Her cries were heaved in and out from her chest. She couldn't catch her breath and she felt her face crunch and become full of snot and tears. She couldn't help it. She was hurting so badly. B'Elanna continued to hold her steady as Tom crouched in front of her placing a hand on her knee nodding his head up and down in thought.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" He asked. "This couch is very comfortable I've slept on it many times."

Seven coughed and laughed starting to come down from her fit. "I think that would be nice thank you Tom Paris…. but I want to see Kathryn." She added knowing it might be the alcohol talking.

B'Elanna looked at Tom before saying, "I think maybe we should wait…"

"No. I need to tell her. I can't handle not being without her."

"No…I think we should wait until morning." B'Elanna said again coaxing her away from the decision.

She sat Seven back down on the couch gently. "Let's just _wait_ and then find a way to…. get you back to your…. uh…time." She finished stupidly. "Those are words someone would only say aboard this fucking ship."

"This is true. The Delta Quadrant has us by the balls." Tom added sitting back up and perched himself on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

Seven regained control over her emotions suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I apologize. I do not normally act in this way."

"Don't apologize you've had your life taken from you. Again! Oof." Tom said as B'Elanna gave him an _are you serious right now_ look. "I mean you know in a funny way not an assimilation way."

"Not helping, Tom." B'Elanna said with a slight growl.

"I appreciate your attempts to cheer me up. Thank you." Seven sat up straight suddenly dusting off the invisible feelings from her knees.

Tom got up and filled up their beverages and brought them to the table as B'Elanna leaned back into the couch. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"So Sev…if you can tell me…what else is different in this timeline of yours? I mean what's off for you on this version of Voyager." She grabbed the large mug of beer and sipped.

Seven thought about it for a few minutes before finding the right words to say. Something Kathryn had taught her to do.

"My quarter is the same one I had with Kathryn. Except there is no trace of her presence. There is a welded metal rose on a table that is in front of a large abstract painting that I do not know where it came from-"

"I thought you liked that! Okay the metal rose was from me. I replicated a welder and decided to make gifts for everyone. You got a rose because you're so uh thorn like, I made B'Elanna a star map of when we met, oh and I gave the new Ensign fruit. Because their quarters looked horrible and in old American households' people would have fruit on their tables that they would never eat." Tom said.

"As for the painting, I believe Ensign Devyn painted that for you since you rescued them from their planet." B'Elanna added.

Seven took in this information.

"I did not rescue Devyn. They joined Voyager, taking the place of Commander Chakotay, who ended up being almost enslaved by an evil racist." Seven said looking at them both. "This is another inconsistent memory."

"Wait Chakotay? Wow. Was it Viza?" Tom asked.

"Yes. You, I, B'Elanna, Kathryn, and Devyn went to retrieve the Commander. Captain Janeway was in return taken and then B'Elanna, you, and me retrieved her. B'Elanna and Kathryn and myself…. kicked…ass." She added smiling at the memory of her and B'Elanna and Janeway taking over the guards.

"What about me?" Tom asked.

"You were bait."

"Ha!" B'Elanna laughed hard and almost spilled her beer.

Seven laughed as well reveling in these interactions that she missed. It seemed ages ago that they had decided to launch themselves on that planet that offset her entire life….and Devyn's and Neelix's.

"What else is different in your area of time?" B'Elanna asked crossing her legs. All of them feeling light and fuzzy from the alcohol they were consuming.

Seven had to decide where to even begin.

"From what I have seen, this Kes person is no longer on Voyager in my timeline. She left right when I came aboard. I do not remember her much at all…it was early in my separation from the collective. We did not have a human doctor. The EMH is our main doctor. He has developed a personality and is a valued member aboard Voyager. He is a great friend of mine….and I miss him."

"The EMH is the doctor on your Voyager? Does he just kick everyone out of sickbay who isn't dying?"

Seven laughed at this too.

"He does not, but he is mostly irritated with us." She was reminded of a time where the Doctor had thrown Tom and Harry out of sickbay. "Oh! Harry Kim is an ensign. He is a member of the senior staff primarily for his knowledge. You and him are very close. _Best friends_…although I don't see that being any different." She said this and instantly knew it was not. Tom looked away.

"It appears I am incorrect." She added.

B'Elanna went to put a hand on Tom's knee but was left with the empty part of the couch he was sitting on as he had stood up quickly.

"It appears you and Ensign Kim are no longer friends."

"That's an understatement. They were never friends." B'Elanna stood up and walked over to her partner for comfort.

For some reason the idea of Harry Kim and Tom Paris not being friends hurt Seven harder than the idea of her and Kathryn not being lovers. Harry and Tom were if possible closer than her and Kathryn. They did everything together. They had a love that wasn't measured. Friends have that connection Seven had discovered. Like her friendship with the Doctor and now B'Elanna.

"Would you like to tell me how Harry Kim is to you in this timeline?" Seven asked sipping her beverage more. It was flowing rapidly through her and she could feel it overpower her, but she welcomed it. She didn't need to regenerate tonight she needed to find answers.

"Oof okay I'll start." B'Elanna sat up on the couch. "When we came aboard basically everyone on the Bridge was killed in the battle. Except for Tom. Who was seriously injured? Tom believes that Harry tried to kill him for his position as pilot."

"He DID TRY TO KILL ME!" Tom retorted back.

"That is illogical." Is all Seven could say.

"Well- regardless in Tom's haze of being blasted away he says Harry tried to choke him." B'Elanna continued to rub Tom's shoulders.

"He did try to kill me. And I was so nice to him. It's the nice guys you have to worry about." Tom returned to the couch next to Seven.

"So you're saying in this timeline Harry isn't a murderer and him and I are best friends?"

"You and Harry love each other. Your friendship triumphs all others. You do everything together. You and he have saved one another on many occasions." Seven drank more of her beverage feeling its effect more and more.

"Wild." Tom said.

The three of them sat slumped on the couch as B'Elanna picked up the remote and turned on the movie again.

_A horse of different colors!_ And all Seven could think about was Tom and Harry not being friends and her and Kathryn not loving each other.

She woke up late to a dark living room with a blanket over her and pillow under her head. She could hear the soft breathing of Tom and the loud snoring from B'Elanna. It was definitely something she had never experienced in her timeline, but it was comforting. She would make a note to have this recreated in her own timeline once she had made it back. Back to Kathryn.

She was awake. As she didn't want to wake them all asking the computer for the time, she fumbled for a PADD that was on the table. It was almost five in the morning. She could make it back to her own chambers.

She quietly sat up and folded the blanket and sat it on the top of the pillow and exited the quarters into the quiet hallway. Voyagers lights dimmed during the nighttime as to keep the crew accustomed to the time in space. No sun to rise and set.

She made it to her and Janeway's old quarters and as she entered, she saw Neelix sleeping awkwardly on the couch with Devyn resting their head on his shoulders. Both sound asleep and didn't stir at her arrival. She smiled at seeing them there and surmised that they wanted to be around someone who wasn't in this absurd reality of Voyager.

Feeling unable to rest or regenerate she walked over to Devyn and Neelix and pulled a blanket over both of them putting her hand over Devyn's forehead brushing their hair out of their eyes. She also placed a small kiss on the top of Neelix's forehead. Both men inhaled and exhaled smiling. This made her happy.

She was however feeling some side-effects of the alcohol she had ingested, and she still felt slightly woozy and aloof. A feeling she was only used to feeling around Kathryn when the both indulged too heavily into her Irish whiskey.

She went into the kitchen area of her quarters and saw a small notebook resting on the edge of the counter. Picking it up she saw that it was full of journal entries.

She flipped through it surmising it was her own log entries she had written down as opposed to making it a part of the data base.

One of the most recent entries entailed:

_I am unsure as how to approach Ensign Janeway anymore. She is non-compliant in any of my request. I have been willing to help her with her insufficient ways of re-routing power to the gel packs, but she is resistant to let me. I am uncertain as to why her animosity towards me is so strong. Although I feel it, like I have always felt, has to do with me being a Borg. Most of the Voyager crew still views me as some machine that is only here to help them get home. Captain Chakotay made it clear that he was taking me from the hive to help his crew return to the Alpha Quadrant. As kind as the Captain is, his intentions are brutal. I have wanted to repent for my actions as a member of the Hive, but all I receive is discontent from the rest of my co-workers. Aside from Lieutenant Torres and Lieutenant Paris, the rest of the crew still views me as a piece of machinery that has one purpose on this ship. To assist and not to become. The more I am in this absurd body it becomes clear that my only purpose in life is to help them get to their home. From there I plan to destroy myself for the atrocities I have committed as a member of the Borg."_

The entry continued but she couldn't read any further.

She sat the book down on the table loudly and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth attempting to calm down. She had no one to go to for this issue of discovery sans the two sleeping figures on her couch. She then decided:

This was her mission. She had to get them back to their time. Staying here was not an option. She would enlist the help of B'Elanna and Tom. Later today.

She noted the time was slightly after five in the morning now and debated regenerating for an hour when she heard someone stir on the couch of her living quarters.

Neelix started to stand up while also placing Devyn's head on the arm rest and making sure he was covered up with the blanket Seven had placed over them. He saw Seven and walked over to her yawning and also pushing his mohawk back.

"I apologize for intruding like this, but I found Devyn here as I was trying to speak to you and"

"It is okay Neelix. I actually enjoyed seeing you both. As you are the only two who know where we are from it is welcomed." She said beckoning him to the opposite side of the table.

"I am supposed to be in the mess hall soon to prepare breakfast for this alternate crew." He yawned and stifled it with his fist. "What should we do?" He asked but it was more of a statement.

Seven was quiet for a bit before answering, "Tom and B'Elanna know we aren't from this timeline. They can help us get back. We need to get back to that planet, but we can't let the new Captain know that we are doing so. This version of Voyager is…. not what I want to be on."

"It is not one I want to be on either. Did you know that Harry Kim is a horrible person?" He said once again stifling a yawn.

"Yes I did. Him and Tom are not friends and that is very disturbing."

As they were talking Devyn started to stir. They abruptly stopped.

"Don't leave me out guys I gotta know what you're talking about." They said yawning heavily and stumbling towards the table to sit down. "You said you wouldn't remember?"

Seven smiled to herself. "Yes Devyn I promised, and I have not broken that promise."

Devyn sat down with a loud thump scratching the top of their head yawning like a barbarian.

"Are you sure you've gotten enough sleep?" Neelix asked.

"No I haven't because I'm on the fucking star ship Voyager and apparently this stuff happens all the time!" They said through the yawn looking directly at Neelix. "Seven I have something to tell you and you aren't going to like it."

Seven stood up straight gearing herself for more bad news. "What is it?"

"Janeway does not like you I had dinner with her, and she was so fucking weird! She cussed and flirted with everyone and also talked about how much she didn't like you. YOU the most beautiful person in the galaxy." They finished.

Aside from this information Seven had to smile.

"I think the cussing and flirting is something the other Janeway did, however, I am aware of how she feels about me here…and thank you for your compliment."

"Oh." Is all Devyn could say.

"I thought I had instructed you to stay in your quarters. Why didn't you do so Ensign Devyn?" She started to gain the situation. "Did you think anything good would happen of you leaving your quarters when I specifically asked you not to?"

"I just was bored I am so sorry."

"Devyn was upset when he came in the mess hall. Captain Janeway was acting most unlike herself. I myself was shocked." Neelix added trying to give Devyn some support.

"I am not degrading Devyn's decision to leave their quarters I am simply trying to find a way home." She said rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Where were you all night anyway?" Devyn asked a little abruptly.

Seven fidgeted with the bottom of her jacket that was untucked. She then wondered how tattered she looked since she spent all evening drinking copious amounts of alcohol with B'Elanna and Tom and subsequently fell asleep on their couch.

"I was invited to dinner with Tom and B'Elanna for a movie. I told them everything."

"Wow so did they think you were nutso or did they just kind of think you were delusional from us being on that planet?" Devyn asked.

"They believed me and promised me they would help us get back to our timeline."

They all three spent a few moments in silence. Waking up. Neelix was the first to speak.

"Well I do need to head to the mess hall. I gather we will devise a plan today. Should we all meet with B'Elanna and Tom?"

"Yes Neelix I will inform you as to where and when we will be meeting today. I suppose I am also expected to do my duties in astrometrics. Devyn I would presume you will be doing a report to give to Tuvok, although I would reiterate the criteria before beginning."

"Oh fuck I forgot about that."

"Well. _Fuck_ is right. Whether here or there you should still have it done." She stood up as they all did.

"I will make myself presentable I recommend you all do the same."

"Wait you have metal stuff in your room too?" Devyn went towards the dresser that had the welded rose. "I have a bowl of metal fruit on my table. This must be something we missed out on."

"Actually the welded metal art is from Tom. Apparently, he found it _fun_. And the painting above it was a gift from you to thank me for saving you from your own planet."

Devyn looked bemused.

"Well thanks Seven sorry for the shitty painting."

Seven pondered the quality of the piece of art and then said, "Actually Ensign I rather like it. When we get back to our own time, I would enjoy you to recreate this to some extent."

Devyn chuckled. "I promise I'll paint you anything if we get back home."

"Understood."

She then gave a quick hand gesture to shuffle them out of her quarters. They left and suddenly the room felt cold and empty. She put her arms around her body trying to comfort herself. This whole situation was entirely foreign to her. The crew usually got involved in situations that included all of them not a select few who suffered. And she always had Kathryn Janeway with her. The absence of her affection and protection was so huge Seven couldn't even dip into it even a little.

Seven replicated a clean uniform and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into her signature look. If she was going to be viewed as a borg she might as well be a cold as ice. Ice queen as she remembered being called when she first came aboard the ship.

She left her quarters and went to the mess hall for coffee and to also converse with Neelix for comfort before she did her job, one that she was uncertain of how different it would be in this time.

Making her way there she did notice how the crew skirted around her and avoided eye contact with her. It made her feel extremely self-conscious especially since she had come miles in becoming more human. This was a giant leap backward almost, so she was knocked out of the possibility of even being one of them. She took deep breaths and reminded herself this was temporary.

She entered the mess hall to find Tom and B'Elanna conversing with Vorik and of course…. Janeway. Seven instantly couldn't breath but kept her eyesight towards the ground and walked over to the craft of coffee pouring herself a cup. Neelix noted her presence and walked over with a jovial greeting.

"Good morning Ensign good to see you." He winked at her noting her increased anxiety.

"Good morning Neelix. I won't be staying long…" She turned to leave before Tom walked over to her.

"I hope you got some sleep or regeneration. I enjoyed our night and I haven't forgotten what you told us." He semi-whispered looking at Neelix as well. "I promise B'Elanna and I are going to help you both. And Devyn."

"Thank you, Tom." Is all Neelix could say.

Tom beckoned B'Elanna over to him and also Janeway. Seven stiffened taking a large gulp of her coffee. Neelix also looked apprehensive.

"So. I heard that you and I need to talk about something but they" she indicated to Tom and B'Elanna, "have decided to not tell me what it's about…. but let me make one thing perfectly clear." Janeway held up her hand waving her finger at Seven as she had done multiple times before. "I'm doing this for them not you. So when do you wanna do this. Now or later?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot and looked at the ground. Seven watched her without remembering what she even said and trying to find the words.

"Uhm I think sooner than later actually Kath. I believe Seven is about to go to Astrometrics we could discuss it in there in private." Tom suggested as B'Elanna nodded.

"Fine. I'll meet you there in half an hour." And without another word Janeway left the mess hall.

Seven inhaled deeply and exhaled closing her eyes. "I wish I was informed of this before I walked in here."

"Sorry Sev. Janeway was chugging her usual chai and I like to tease her about it but then one thing led to another aaaaand then Tom piped up about needing you to talk to her and well here we are." B'Elanna said animatedly.

But to both Tom and B'Elanna's surprise both Seven and Neelix were only concerned with one aspect of that encounter.

"Janeway drinks chai?" Neelix asked.

"She always has. She spends like all of her rations on that sweetened crap." B'Elanna said adding, "I'm guessing that isn't the same from your time?"

Seven laughed audibly looking at Neelix who also chuckled.

"Captain Janeway drinks coffee black. I believe it is in her bloodstream." Seven said fondly reminded of a young Kathryn drinking coffee at the age of twelve.

"Wow." Tom said. "Well here she has a sweet tooth and a shitty attitude."

"Okay." Seven said reigning in the conversation back to the important topic. "So we are meeting in Astrometrics in thirty minutes correct? I will inform Ensign Devyn." And without saying goodbye she left.

"Well that was more like the Seven I know." Is all Tom said.

…0….

Seven proceeded to start her work idly waiting for the presence of the rest of the group who were meeting with her here. She hoped that it wouldn't start a stir among the rest of the crew or Captain Chakotay who apparently only wanted her to be used to help them get home. She then heard the distinct swoosh of the doors and turning around she was confronted with Kathryn.

She looked beyond frustrated. He cheeks were red in different spots. A typical Irish trait that she always found adorable. Although she knew this time around it was because she hated her. She hated Seven for who she was.

"I thought maybe they would all be here first, so I didn't have to stand here awkwardly…" Janeway said crossing her arms and staring at the ground.

Seven had a strong urge to go and comfort her but knew if she did Janeway might shoot her.

"Kathryn Janeway. I am not the Seven you know." She sputtered out before she could stop herself.

Janeway shuffled her feet slightly still not making eye contact with Seven.

"I heard part of what it was you wanted to tell me from Lanna. I don't want to believe it. That we are together. It's…." She couldn't finish the sentence.

Seven decided to boldly jump into this foreign terrain.

"Kathryn Janeway." She said softly. "I am not from here. In my time you and I are….in love. You saved me from the Collective and helped me regain my humanity. We have shared a life together." Seven pleaded with her almost trying her best to not cry.

She watched Janeway take in this information. She nodded her head and paced around. The Janeway pace.

"It sounds like you are from a different time because I can never see that happening between us…. despite you being…. attractive." She added the last bit making the first eye contact with Seven since she entered the room.

Seven took this as a good step forward. She didn't want this Janeway either she wanted_ her _Janeway.

"I do not want you either. I want my Kathryn. I need your help. I need your help to get myself, Ensign Devyn and Neelix home to our Voyager." And as she spoke the rest of them filtered into the room.

"Okay okay don't throw anybody out the airlock just yet you're early Kath." Tom said stepping between them.

"It's okay Tommy she just told me about how her and I are madly in love in this time of hers so we should probably get her back." Janeway said standing away from Seven and leaned against the wall.

"This is so fucking weird I swear. I mean, to me, YOU are the Captain. And you're madly in love with Seven to such an extent that nobody can really be around you both." Devyn said to both women.

They all looked at Devyn.

"I mean what is my status here because I honestly do not know what the hell is going on." Is all they said.

"Ensign you're a straggler we plucked from that horrible planet you were on. Seven actually went and got you…one of her only redeeming qualities." Janeway said frowning.

"Okay let's just move on from this please- and don't throw any insults at her please Kath. She's really not from here and she loves you and I'm sure getting hit repeatedly in the chest won't be good for her ability to help." B'Elanna said.

"Fine I believe it I really do this ship is so crazy I do not doubt it. Chakotay has gotten us stuck in worse spots."

Neelix spoke for the first time. "In our time it was you Kathryn."

Janeway was quietly smiling to herself. "If I were in charge I would have never helped the Ocampan-"

"And that is why you are not in charge." B'Elanna said shutting her down.

"Okay so why am I needed anyway. Sounds like we should just send them back to that planet and they can like walk through the wormhole or something and get the hell away from us." Janeway waved at mainly Seven.

"I believe you will be able to help me because you are prolific when it comes to time travel. I have read all of your dissertations on the subject- I require your assistance and advice…Ensign Janeway." Seven said.

Janeway suddenly made eye contact with Seven for the second time.

"How did you read those? They are not in any of the Voyager Database?"

"Because you let me read them…. during my time." Seven whispered almost.

They all stood in a circle glancing at one another at random intervals.

"Okay. I believe you. But if you want to return to your time you need to re-create the circumstances. What happened leading up to the event?" Janeway asked now unfolding her arms and pulling out a PADD from her pocket.

Seven was intrigued with her enthusiasm.

"When we first landed on the planet Kathryn, Myself, Tom, Devyn, Neelix, and Tom were the away crew. We paired off. I was with Neelix gathering plants. Tuvok was training Ensign Devyn on the procedures of being a part of an away team, Kathryn and Tom were there…I'm not actually sure why." She started to then wonder why they were there. "As Neelix and I were gathering vegetation Neelix disappeared. I believe it was through a small crack in the forest. The same happened to Ensign Devyn. We regrouped and I noticed that I could see Auras…well…I admitted to being able to see Auras. I could see Neelix's aura. I had the team take the shuttle into orbit while I retrieved the two missing crew members. We went through the same rippling doorway in the forest and when we beamed aboard Voyager it was not…ours…" She finished.

Janeway did her pacing. Seven wanted so badly to laugh and poke fun at her and hold her hand but this, once again having to remind herself, wasn't her Kathryn.

"Well." Janeway said with a hand under her chin. "To recreate these circumstances we would have to still be near the orbit of this planet. From what I know we have moved out of orbit and are about ready to continue our journey towards the Gamma Quadrant." She nodded at them all but found a confusing look on the three outsiders faces.

"We are…going to the Gamma quadrant?'

"Yes…. Earth…is there." Janeway said looking to her co-workers.

"That's fucking hilarious. Even space is fucked up here!" Devyn said looking to Seven and Neelix.

"I'm guessing Earth is in a different quadrant?" Tom said.

"Yes. The Alpha Quadrant." Seven replied. "It appears mostly all of the large details are obscure from ours to yours."

"Okay…so first things first we need to convince the Captain to allow you all to go down to the planet again. But we need Tuvok on board in order to recreate the circumstances." Janeway continued pacing waving her hands around in such a distinct way Seven almost found it comforting.

"So how do we do that?" Devyn asked looking at Janeway and not able to control their words they added, "Also you're a bitch in this timeline." And they clicked their tongue throwing gun fingers at her.

All of the laughed except for Janeway and Seven.

"I mean isn't she a bitch in your time?" B'Elanna asked.

"She is not a bitch. She is kind and forgiving and accepting. She is fierce." Seven said quietly chancing a glance to the other Janeway who was also looking at her.

She cleared her throat. "Unfortunately this will require myself and the Borg to work together. B'Elanna you have pull over the Captain use it to convince him to let us all land on this stupid planet again. Neelix and Devyn make sure you can go too under the same circumstances you left in the first place, okay?" She looked to both of them.

They nodded.

"Tom you just have to pilot and be present." She waved to him and he laughed at her blunt gesture.

"Sure Kath you got it." He said huffing looking at B'Elanna who smiled towards the ground.

"Let's get to it then come on!" Janeway yelled clapping them all out of the lab.

They dispersed and Seven once again found herself alone with the alternate version of Janeway.

"What can I do to help you Ensign Janeway." Seven asked thinking about how much she couldn't wait to tell her Kathryn about calling her Ensign.

Janeway glowered at her and then inhaled and exhale.

"I know that this will be difficult for both of us but for now let's just set that aside. I do want to help you get back to your own time." She said and then looked into Seven's eyes. For a slight minute Seven felt that same electricity she felt when they had normally locked eyes.

"I will comply." Seven said softly.

Janeway shivered and then approached the Borg with small steps. She brushed a stray hair out of her face behind her ears. A task normally designated for Seven.

"I'm sorry. You might be Seven, but…. you aren't the one I know." She then put a hand on Seven's shoulder.

Seven was reminded bluntly of the story she had told her Kathryn about. When she had defied the Captains orders and as Captain Janeway was berating her for her actions she placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving.

Seven put her hand on top of hers and it was warm. She left it there until Janeway tore it away abruptly but not after lingering her gaze.

"Let's get to it then." She said leaving the lab.

...0…

Chakotay was sitting in his ready room focusing on the reports that had come in about their latest away mission. He had yet to receive one from three of the members though. His door chimed and he said enter.

"Lieutenant Torres! I haven't seen you for some time. What gives me the great honor of you visiting me. Is it Janeway and Seven again? I promised to only send the Borg there when it deemed necessary." He said gesturing for B'Elanna to sit but she stood still in an awkward way. "Uh Lanna are you okay?" He asked.

She decided to just tell him the truth. She knew Chakotay like a brother and knew he would be objective and fair with her story.

"We need to talk about something that uh…happened on that planet. To Seven, Devyn, and Neelix." She stood at ease clasping her hands behind her back.

"Go ahead then." He was also standing at ease but looking worried.

"Okay so here it is. Seven, Devyn, and Neelix sort of…stepped through a time stream of some sorts. They aren't from this time. They belong on a different…very different…version of Voyager. And in order to get them back to their time we need to recreate the circumstances that caused them to be here in the first place." She exhaled smiling.

Chakotay looked at the ground while breaking his stance and walked up to the window. He finally turned to B'Elanna and said:

"You'll have to get Janeway to help you. She has the most knowledge."

B'Elanna was accurate in her assumption of him believing her.

"We have. We need to need the original crew to land on this planet again so they can get home."

"So when these three crew members go back to their time are, we then reunited with our members?" He asked.

"I actually did not think about that. I would assume so? We have Janeway helping us." She said.

"Mhm." Is all he said.

"So…. are we gonna get them home?" She pressed for an actual answer.

"As long as I don't lose the Borg. She is doing so much to help us get home." Chakotay delivered and B'Elanna was not so impressed. He could see her getting angry.

"I don't know why you refer to her as that. Her name is Seven. She is a person and has feelings and desires and dreams and you just grate her into the ground until?"

"Until what! She hates us anyways! I can't lose her help!"

"You will. When our Seven is back with us I will inform her of your plan and I will make sure she knows that she is safe with ME and TOM. And you WILL NOT LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HER!" She shouted growling at Chakotay. "You really aren't the man I knew. What happened to you?"

"I became the Captain and am trying to get this ship home! I DO WHAT I NEED TO DO!" He glowered back to her getting close to her face.

"You're dead to me Chakotay. I just ask this last favor and then I promise to only call you Captain." She said stepping into his face as well. Fists clenched.

"_Chakotay to Lieutenant Paris."_

"_Yes Captain."_

"_Lead an away team to the planet. Gather the original members."_

"_Yes Captain."_

B'Elanna and Chakotay gave one another dark glares before B'Elanna said something first.

"Thank you." And she turned and left his ready room quickly.

…0…

Seven was in Astrometrics with Janeway.

"These are the best representation of the readings I got from the slip stream." Seven displayed them on the screen and Janeway paced in front of it.

"It isn't time travel. It looks more like a multiverse issue to me. Go back to the first schematic you showed me."

Seven flipped through the different calculations they had done. "Is this the one you were talking about, Kathryn?"

Seven had a hard time not referring to Kathryn in such a loving way.

"I apologize Ensign Janeway." She added after she had said it.

Janeway looked at her. "It's okay…" She looked at the calculation and then turned abruptly to look at Seven. "In your…reality…you and I are together."

Seven thought this was already made clear but responded anyway. "Yes."

"Why do you like me?" Janeway asked.

Seven had to think about this for some time before saying one word.

"Everything."

This caused the alternate Janeway to blush and turn away from Seven.

She cleared her throat. "So I think what will happen is that when you return to you time the alternate Seven, Devyn, and Neelix will also return to us. I also suspect that it will feel like no time has passed for your crew. However, for us we will not forget this since the timeline for us has already changed."

"I have anticipated this as well." Seven said stepping away from the console to stand next to Janeway. "How will you approach the subject with your missing crew members?"

Janeway stepped away from her slightly. Seven once again forgot. This person hated her.

"I assumed we will tell them the truth, I guess. That's up to the Captain. However." She turned around and faced Seven with the same stance. Hands behind her back chin up.

"I will try to be nicer to you. Knowing that someone can…love me…" She said stepping slightly closer. "Especially since…"

Before she could finished Tom and Neelix and Devyn entered the lab.

"Okay so Lanna got the Captain on board so we need to get to the delta flyer did you find out anything?" Tom said. "Oh I see you both have your faces still glad they didn't get teared off."

"Yes Lieutenant we believe we have learned everything we can." Seven said walking towards them.

"Alright let's do it then. Tuvok is waiting." Tom left the lab quickly and they all followed.

Once they got to the cargo bay Tuvok was indeed standing there waiting for them, but he addressed Devyn first.

"Ensign. I will delay the report that is owed to me until later since you have, otherwise, been compromised."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Devyn said smiling. "I mean other Tuvok didn't even assign me anything."

"I find that hard to believe." Seven said pushing Devyn into the Delta Flyer.

They all found their seats and Seven sat across from Janeway who kept looking up at her. Seven found this comforting but also found it curious. _Did this alternate Janeway just feel ashamed of her feelings for her?_ No that was stretching it.

"Once again it's fucking raining." Tom said

"This is good. Recreating all of the circumstances will give us better odds and help get them all home." Janeway said once again looking at Seven.

This time they shared a mutual eye contact. Seven could almost gauge what she was feeling since her and Kathryn had such a strong connection. Maybe this Janeway was feeling it as well. Seven wished she could put her hands around her face and tell her that it will be okay and when she gets the other Seven back she should tell her. Before they knew it the shuttle was landing and the tiny connection was broken.

"Okay then. From what I was told is that we split up in groups of two. Tuvok and Devyn, Seven and Neelix, and Tom and myself. Correct?" Janeway asked them.

"Yup." Devyn said.

"Alright so we need to do that. Once Ensign Devyn and Neelix disappear, as I'm hoping they will, then Seven will enter. Do not come back through. You should contact Captain Chakotay once you are there." Janeway finished.

Neelix smiled as did Seven and Devyn.

"What is so amusing?" She asked putting her hand on her hip and leaning to the side.

"Chakotay is not our Captain. You are." Seven said.

"Oh yes…I forgot." Is all she could say. She cleared her throat. "Okay so let's split up. When you two are gone we regroup back at the flyer correct? Then we will send Seven through."

"Care for a jaunt, Captain?" Tom said offering his arm to Janeway.

"Oh knock it off." She grabbed his arm anyway though.

Seven and Neelix wandered towards the part of the forest where he left.

"We are close I can feel it can you Neelix?" She asked.

"I believe I can, but it also might be me being anxious to get home! This will be a story to be told around the campfire."

"Yes I believe it will be." Seven raised her eyebrow smirking at her friend. "We should discuss it around a campfire. All gather in the holo-deck. That would be…fun." She turned around and found herself alone.

_This is a good sign._ She thought despite having that same feeling she did the first time Neelix disappeared.

_Seven to Ensign Janeway_

_Go ahead Seven_

_He is gone. _

_Time to regroup then_

Seven started back towards the Delta Flyer when she, as she previously had, ran into Tuvok.

"I'm assuming Devyn is also gone, correct?" Seven asked him.

"Your assessment is accurate, Ensign. I believe Ensign Janeway said this is how it would happen." Tuvok had barely shown her any hospitality, but then again Seven knew the Vulcan rarely showed empathy or emotion. Ever.

Her and Tuvok exited the dense brush and found themselves walking towards Janeway and Tom as they had previously. However, Janeway did not wink at her as she had before but she was staring intently at her and her alone it caused Seven to let a small smile appear on her face which in return caused Janeway to blush deeply.

"They have both vanished." Tuvok said.

"Odd to say this but that's good." She then looked to Seven. "This is where you leave us as well."

Seven looked at Tom mostly but also nodded to Tuvok and then lastly to Janeway.

"Thank you for your help." She turned around and started to make her way towards the position where she retrieved both Neelix and Devyn.

She was just about to step into the dense brush when a small hand touched her forearm. Seven turned around quickly to see Ensign Janeway standing there. Her eyes were saying so much.

"I just wanted to say that…I…am sorry." She stood tall for how short she was.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I just hope that you and the other version of myself can make peace. If she is anything like me…. she will be happy for another friendship." Seven looked deeply into her eyes trying hard to stop herself from reaching out and placing her hand on her face. Feeling that soft skin on hers again.

Janeway then reached out and grabbled Seven's hand tightly in hers.

"I promise." And then she let go and walked off towards the shuttle.

Seven turned around also with nervous excitement at getting back to her own timeline and seeing her version of Kathryn.

Stepping over the uncooperative forest she saw it. The rip that hung namelessly in the air between two trees. This was it she could go home to Kathryn.

Seven could feel Janeway watching her as she walked through the thin shimmering ripple. Like water in sunlight. It reminded her vividly of the anomaly she had accidently created and then left to find herself in the very heart of Kathryn Janeway's past.

Seven felt the familiar drop in temperature as she went through. Turning around slightly she saw a reflection of herself mimicking perfectly her own movement. She grinned at the other Seven only to find her delayed response- with a smaller smile in response.

She walked towards the clearing to see her two comrades during this ordeal already there standing awaiting her arrival.

Eyeing on another all having the same thought process Devyn spoke-

"So I hope we are home…"

"I will concur my dear ensign." Neelix added.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Seven pressed her comm badge.

_Seven to Captain Kathryn Janeway_

A few pregnant pauses went by while they waited in anxious anticipation.

_Uh yes Ensign Seven of Nine this is Captain Kathryn Janeway_

Her tone suggested amusement and sarcasm.

_Three to beam up_

And then they left the rainy meadow for the last time.

Arriving in the transporter room Kathryn and Tom were waiting for them, however, once all three of them were fully materialized they leapt off the pad and Seven embraced her lover tightly only to have Ensign Devyn and Neelix to mimic her actions. A group hug for _their _Captain.

She was extremely taken by surprise.

"Oh wow!" She said slightly stifled reaching her arms around Seven and then embracing the other two. "Have I missed something?" She finally broke out of their grasps pressing down the front of her uniform and smoothing her hair.

"What the hell am I chopped liver?" Tom said slightly joking but also not joking…

So they did the same for him.

"Okay okay okay…" Tom made the same motions as the Captain had pulling out of the forceful hug.

"I'm guessing you have some explanation as to this odd behavior?" Captain Janeway asked.

Before Seven could open her mouth, Devyn spoke up.

"Tell me one thing first…. did Tom go through a welding phase and made random metal objects for us?" Devyn said this very seriously despite the content sounding absurd.

"No…although that does sound like fun. I should get into welding." Tom put his hand under his chin.

…0…

Back in their quarters Seven had cleaned up and changed into soft sleep clothes. Kathryn had some extra work she wanted to finished before retiring for the evening. Seven had to remind herself that Kathryn had no time pass from the time Seven had left and then returned to the ship. Neelix, Devyn, and herself had all agreed to not share their journey until they could do so to everyone. Around a campfire tomorrow evening. Neelix had asked Tom to created a holo program when Tom admitted that he had already made one for a date night with B'Elanna.

Seven dimmed the lights and laid down in her bed. Her bed with Kathryn. Wanting to stay up to wait for her to come home she couldn't, and she fell asleep in the comfort and warmth of their bed.

Seven woke up very early in the morning. Around three. She felt the small warmth of Kathryn next to her and she scooted so close and pulled her into her arms forgetting to be gentle not to wake her.

Kathryn stirred of course opening her eyes slightly.

"I apologize for being too far away." She said snuggling her face into the crook of Seven's neck.

Seven couldn't reply because she was too invested in holding Kathryn and inhaling the sweet scent of the top of her head and never letting her go. Again.

"I love you." Seven whispered. "I thought I lost you."

This caused Janeway to wake up fully now and she pulled slightly away so she could see Seven's face.

"computer increase lights by five percent."

It was enough to illuminate the pained expression Seven was holding.

Sitting up fully and leaning over Seven, Kathryn put her hands over her lovers' body. Her face her chest her arms. "Honey what happened you have to tell me."

Seven grabbed Kathryn's wandering hand. "I would rather have us all explain it tomorrow."

Kathryn accepted this answer and kissed her cheek. "If that's what you want it will just have to wait until tomorrow to figure this out." She kissed Seven on the lips.

She meant for it to be a quick kiss but Seven brough her face down hard into hers desperately. Her fingers pulled Kathryn's hip's, so she was straddling Seven. "I can't live without you."

Janeway pulled away from her so she could see Seven's face which was scrunched in agony so much so that Kathryn thought she saw her ocular implant light up with emotionally charged relay.

"Honey. You have to give me some sort of idea. Not the whole thing. But a small part. Please." She graced her small fingers over Seven's face touching her implants and pulling the stray blonde hairs out of her face. "Please."

Seven gently sat up placing Kathryn off of her. She knew she and her fellow survivors that she would discuss it fully with the rest of the senior staff tomorrow, but she owed it to Kathryn to give her some semblance of an answer.

"We were in an alternate timeline. For two days. Everything on Voyager was opposite except for some small details."

Janeway exhaled animatedly and got up from the bed and started doing her signature Janeway pace.

"I actually thought something like this would happen, but it didn't. For me you just came back with Devyn and Neelix."

"That's what you said to me in the other time." Seven also sat up in the bed so she could watch Kathryn pace around. She stifled a yawn realizing how tired she actually was and then remembered she needed to regenerate.

Kathryn looked at her in a disbelieving way but also in an understanding way. She really found no resolution for paradoxes since they had crossed them multiple times here in the Delta Quadrant.

"What was different in this reality you fell into?" She asked.

Seven stood up and grabbed Janeway so she would stop pacing.

"You hated me."

With these words she stopped fully looking into Seven's desperate face that was streaked with tears.

"Impossible." She said.

"There was more. I will delve into that when the senior staff is with us as to only relive it once." Seven finished trying to pull her partner back to the bed. She was so tired but at the point of exhaustion where sleep evades you even more. "Please come back to bed." She tugged on her sleeves and eventually got her to lay down with her.

"Computer lower lights for sleeping."

The lights dimmed so the only source came from the phosphorescent glow of the wild expanse that was blinking at them out the windows.

Her and Janeway laid next to each other with their faces close and their hands clasped and their feet shuffling with the others.

"I could never hate you." Kathryn whispered.

"I know."

And then they both fell back asleep.

…0…

Seven woke up a few hours later to find Kathryn not in the bed. It was a little past six in the morning. She quickly gathered her uniform and proceeded with her morning grooming ritual. She decided to leave her hair down as it was uncomfortable for it to be up all day. She needed to regenerate before delving into her day, so she headed to the cargo bay.

Exiting the quarters she had a newfound pep in her step. She had never really embellished the idea of leaving her family except when she thought about the inevitable idea of them reaching Earth. She greeted every passing crew who responded to her instantly and didn't cower at all. She even did the odd ritual of a 'high five' to some of them who offered their palms to hers. A tradition she needed to do more research on.

Thinking about doing research on high fiving she then was reminded that she needed to look into her ability of seeing auras. She knew Neelix could also see them so maybe this was something they could do together an idea that sparked some sense of entitlement on her part. She needed to be a better friend to them all. Tom and B'Elanna and Neelix. Naomi Wildman. Kathryn was her whole world, but having that experience watching the old film with Tom and B'Elanna and the friendship she had developed with Neelix and Devyn was important. Something to water and not let die.

She found her way to the cargo bay where he regeneration station was only to find Kathryn waiting there for her idly reading a PADD before looking up and smiling. A smile that made Seven lose the feeling in her knees.

"Captain I did not expect to see you down here. I assume it is because you require something of me?" Seven asked as professionally as she could.

"I do actually." And she walked up quickly to kiss her deeply. A kiss they had shared a hundred times but was always new. A first kiss every time. The fire that it created the bond it sealed the skin it heated. The kiss.

They broke away slowly and Seven inhaled kissing Kathryn's palm.

"Is this why you are waiting by my regeneration chamber, sweet Kathryn?" Seven liked to indulge herself when it came to pet words for her lover. She loved hearing them roll off of her tongue and she enjoyed the expression on her partners face when she said them.

"I mean…it is a perk being able to kiss you at any time of the day, but I will admit…yes. I knew you needed to regenerate. I was up early because I had promised to mentor Devyn on early morning briefings when it concerns the bridge. The shift where the Captain is supposed to be sleeping you know." She giggled slightly cocking her head to the side.

"I understand. Ensign Devyn, I am sure, is also very exhausted from their first journey into the …unknown." Seven said smiling.

Kathryn Janeway didn't respond but instead pulled Seven's hands into both of hers. At this gesture Seven had a realization.

"I have chosen a song for us Kathryn. Would you like to hear it now?" She asked feeling slightly ashamed.

"I would love nothing else."

Seven broke from their grasp and started walking around randomly.

"Are you embarrassed of the song you chose?" Janeway offered.

"I am not. I just…found it hard to decided. I had narrowed it down to six songs. This one I had decided was too…well used…but it is the most beautiful song I have heard. So it had to be ours." Seven went to the computer that was off to the side of her regeneration chambers and plugged in some commands.

"This is the song that I feel…resonates…my feelings…for you…for us." Seven said barely containing her emotions.

Kathryn stood there silently waiting for the music to hit her. And then it did. It was the most iconic piano ballad. The one that made everyone a believer in poetry and magic.

"This is the most beautiful song ever written." Is all she could say. "Debussy was a master at his craft."

Janeway stood for a silent moment with her eyes shut listening to the soft introduction of the song. The velvet keys that sounded with the right amount of pedal pressure and finger precision.

"It is the most beautiful song every written. I have done extensive research on the archaic meaning you had told me concerning couples choosing a 'song' and I concluded that it is entirely inside one's mind. Which is something I do not desire to control." Seven approached Janeway grabbing her hands and placing one on her hip and the other tightly in hers lifted slightly above.

"Claire De Lune is a beautiful choice." Kathryn said pulling her body closer to Seven's as the song cascaded and landed.

"When I heard it all I could think of was you. It is why I decided it shall be our song." Seven started to dance softly with Kathryn. "All I can ever think of is you, Kathryn." She leaned her forehead against hers and they silently swayed to the music.

The little gestures were not unnoticed. Kathryn's fingers tracing circles on Seven's hip. Seven placing light kisses on Kathryn's cheek and ear. Their synched breathing. The need to be closer.

The song ended as gloriously as it had for centuries. The two of them did not part.

Seven eventually started to pull away when Kathryn gripped tighter. It made Seven smile.

"I want to be with you forever." Janeway said gazing into Seven's eyes dream like.

Seven smiled and kissed her hand.

"I too want to be with you forever. That was never a question for me." Seven said once again putting her forehead on Janeway's.

"Seven." Kathryn said coming undone from their entwinement.

Seven watched as Kathryn stepped back and pulled something from her pocket.

"You have saved me. You have loved me. I love you more than words can say. This song you just played is the only representation of our love I can find. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours forever." Janeway then opened her palm to present Seven with a silver necklace not unlike the one Seven had gifted her but the emblem on the center was a bright green gem.

Kathryn watched anxiously as Seven picked up the necklace from her palm.

"Kathryn. Emerald. Your birthstone." She said pulling the jewel close to her face as to examine in closer.

"Seven will you marry me?" Kathryn said standing back and then kneeling. Seven knew this was a traditional human ritual for instigating a marriage.

Despite her knowing the familiarities of it, she was struck wordless. She gripped the necklace tightly in her palm and put out a hand for Kathryn help her stand up.

"Yes." Is all she could say. An explosion of emotion careening down her chest.

"Yes you will? You want to be bonded with me forever?" Kathryn sounded nervous.

"Kathryn Janeway, I want nothing more than to be bonded with you forever." Seven kissed her and they swayed in the middle of the cargo bay with the hum of the regeneration stations behind them. Echoing throughout the large space.

"Here let me put it on you." Kathryn grabbed the necklace out of Seven's hand and stood behind her placing and clasping it around her neck before stepping in front of her watching Seven breath deeply holding it tightly in her hand.

"I will never take it off." She said as Kathryn also pulled out the pendant necklace Seven had made her.

She and Seven stood in silence for a bit each staring into one another's eyes. Holding the gift from their partner in their fingers knowing this step was monumental.

"Seven." Kathryn said.

"Yes, Captain."

"Where you go, I go."

Seven pulled Kathryn in close.

"Where you go, I go."

END PART 4.


End file.
